Lessons Learned
by anchored-away
Summary: Christian Grey is a tenured professor at Harvard Law at escaping his life in Seattle. Anastasia Steele is a student in one of his classes who is failing. When Christian offers to privately tutor her, he discovers that she's dealing with more than just bad grades and offers to help her escape from her personal problems as well. Rated M for mature content. (AU characters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a story that I had previously written. It had been up to Chapter 7, but I chose to delete it because I wasn't quite happy with my writing style as well as certain parts of the story. It had grown stagnant sadly, but after working on it, I'm choosing to repost it! Chapters are longer, and I've added more character development.

If you had previously read this, I ask you to reread as character stories have changed slightly an let me know what you think!

**Same as before, the characters have different backgrounds (not completely) that will be explained as the story goes on!**

* * *

**Lessons Learned: Introduction**

_Part One of Chapter One: A Day in the Life of Christian Grey_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

**7:00 am.**

Christian Grey slapped the alarm to the right of his bed, effectively killing the bothersome noise beside him. He sat up, rubbing his fists against his eyes and removing the sleep from them. With a groan, he inhaled, the smell of coffee filling his nostrils and his townhouse.

He took a moment before leaving his bed, staring at the room before him and mentally comparing it to the one he occupied so many years ago. At least two times smaller, and quainter, his current bedroom showed more personality than any room he had inhabited before. The dark wooded dresser sat across from his bed, directly below a mounted forty-inch television. The room itself was warm, pictures of his family surrounding him, and model airplanes and gliders laying upon the dresser.

Christian stood, slipping on his house shoes before beginning his trek downstairs. The house was empty of noise, other than the sound of his coffee pot percolating for the last few minutes before the coffee would reach six cups, just as he liked it.

His phone sat on the brown granite countertop in his kitchen, a sharp contrast to the old white marble that adorned the kitchen in Seattle.

"Two missed calls..." He murmured, reaching for a coffee cup and filling it, topping it with a splash of cream.

His fingers moved over the iPhone, brow furrowing as he starred at the screen.

_Mom - 2 missed calls_

Christian let out an audible groan, rubbing his face with his hand. Following his groan, he took a deep breath, pressing CALL.

"_Hello?_" The sweet voice of Grace Gray said, and immediately Christian was filled with a warmth that only his mother could provide.

"Hi mom," He said lightly, sipping from his mug. "Is everything okay? You've called twice, before..." He glanced at the microwave clock, "7am.."

She let out a chuckle on the other end, "_Of course dear. I just wanted to see how the semester is going, how the students are in class... so on and so forth._"

"It's fine mom. Students are good, trouble with a few of them, but nothing I can't handle." Christian cleared his throat, leaning back against the counter. "You're telling me you called me twice... before 7am, to ask about school?"

"_Okay, okay... you caught me. Too smart for your own good. Listen dear, Mia's coming into the states for Christmas._"

A bubble of excitement filled him, "Wonderful! So, she'll be coming with you all then?"

A moment of silence filled the phone, before his mother began speaking again, her voice filled with hesitation. "_Well, she said she'd love to spend the holiday at Bellevue and invite some of her friends. But we wanted to run it by you._"

His answer was quick and immediate. "No."

"_But dear-_"

"No mother. I still need more time, but until then, I will not be returning to Washington. I can't."

"_Christian, she's been imprisoned. It's been nine years-_"

"I said no!" He replied sharply, before taking a deep breath. "Even thinking about it mom, it just... sets me back. Listen, I have class, I need to get ready."

"_Dear, you've made so many strides. Just... think about it, please."_

* * *

**8:15 am**

The Massachusetts air was crisp, typical for the third week of October. Christian walked through the fallen leaves, the colors of fall surrounding him. The leaves crunched beneath his Steve Madden's, and he reveled in the sound. Since moving to Massachusetts so many years ago, fall had become his favorite season yet again.

The scene before him was the opposite of the scene he used to view in the morning. Instead of the concrete and glass buildings of Seattle, he was now surrounded by the lush scenery of Harvard Yard, it's buildings a reminder of the history they held. It was calming to him, and after the brief conversation with his mother, he took solace in it.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Christian glanced at his beeping watch, noting the time and quickening his pace. He quickly strode past the students rushing to class, most likely each regretting a weekend spent at the _Cambridge Queen's Head._

* * *

Christian stepped into his office, quickly discarding his bag and stepping to cherry wood desk that sat before a window. The view from the window was quaint, smaller, but with an uninterrupted view of the yard and the students that wandered it.

"Christmas in Seattle..." He murmured, before scoffing and shaking his head, raising a hand to run through his dark copper colored hair.

After the incident, Christian Grey knew he would never return to Seattle. There were too many memories that he, and his therapist, had found too damaging. While he knew his parents would love to spend a Christmas in their home, his family spent each year making the trek to Massachusetts, and even going so far as to purchase a vacation home in Cambridge for visiting.

The New England style home sat about a twenty-minute drive outside of the campus, and while they offered him room and board during the semester when he worked, he refused. His own townhouse was a ten-minute walk from campus, and in having his own place, he felt normal. He acknowledged that it was certainly a different type of normal than he was used to, but it was comforting, and it was _his_.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

His phone alarm rang, and he glanced at the time, inwardly noting that his days were run by alarms of different kinds.

**8:45 am**.

_Fifteen minutes to class_, he thought and reached for his olive-green satchel, slinging it over his shoulder and starting down the hall to begin his day.

* * *

Christian stepped into the familiar setting that had become his home away from home for the past month. The auditorium sat 110, but his 55 business ethics students all made it a point to sit close to the front. Whether his voice didn't carry enough, or they were legitimately interested in what he had to say, he didn't know.

The room was simple, and it took him a total of five minutes to get ready for each class. The HDMI cable quickly attached to his laptop, and after opening his Fall folder that held his PowerPoint Presentation, he was ready.

He sat in the uncomfortable brown leather office chair, and he leaned back, folding his hands over his chest as he did so. His gray eyes trailed over the students as they filed in. So many of them reminded him of when he was a student, rushing around to make classes, hoping to never slip below a B.

Christian glanced at his watch, the time reading **9:01 am. **He cleared his throat, and the shuffling of laptops leaving backpacks came to quick halt.

"Good morning every-" He began, interrupted by the heavy door of the lecture hall opening and shutting. A quick glance told him who the student was, and glancing downward at his attendance sheet, he noticed this was the third time in a month. "Miss Steele, class begins at 9:00 am.. not 9:03."

"I'm so sorry Professor Grey," The brunette stated quickly, amid the sounds of whispers around her. She slid into her chair, sitting quickly and pulling out a similar laptop to her classmates.

"No worries Miss Steele, see me after class if you will."

A nod and worried glance were replaced with a downcast gaze, and after his breath caught in his throat, he turned to put at the presentation now playing across the board with the words, POP QUIZ appearing animatedly across it.

He grinned in response to the groans.

* * *

"Professor Grey... you wanted to see me? I'm _so _sorry about being late.. again." Anastasia Steele began to say quickly, following the class dismissal. He glanced up from his laptop, after pulling up a folder labeled _Fall_morning_grades_.

"Miss Steele. How are your other classes going?" Christian clicked open the folder, quickly scanning through to find the name of the brunette that stood before him.

Once her name appeared, he glanced upward at her. She stood with an air of uncertainty, her posture showing no sense of ease around him. Her brown hair was tied back, bangs hanging close to her eyes. Although it was chilly out, she wore a turtleneck dress with leggings, more suitable for the month of November.

"F-Fine... I suppose." She replied, and he watched as she gripped her bag tighter.

Christian watched as the remaining lingering group of girls left, and he stood walking to the door and closing it. After straightening his burgundy sweater, he turned to her. "Miss Steele, you're failing my class. Thankfully we're not yet to the middle of the semester, so the chance of you at least making a C isn't too bad, but it's going to take work."

He watched for any shock to flit across her face, but in return for his news, he received only sorrow.

"I know. I'm doing my best Sir."

"Do you need help? We offer tutoring almost every afternoon, shortly after class."

"I'm not available for those. My other classes run into them." The response was quick, and curt.

_Excuses_, Christian thought. _Students always have them._ "Miss Steele, what are you here for?" He sat on the edge of the desk, a foot away from her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm studying to receive my Bachelors in Criminal Justice to eventually go into Law."

"This class is a prerequisite for many other classes that will be required. If you fail this, you might as well say goodbye to that degree." He took a deep breath, "Listen, I'm not trying to scare you. It's my job as your professor to make you knowledgeable about these things, and to help you succeed in the future. If you're unable to make the afternoon tutoring sessions, perhaps I can help to personally tutor you in the evening during my office hours?"

Anastasia gripped her bag tighter, shifting her body weight to the other leg. "I would need to check, to make sure I'd be able to."

"Let me know. Preferably before the next test, which is two days after Halloween. You can go now."

"Thank you, sir," And with another quick mumbled thank you, she left.

* * *

"The usual, Christian?"

Christian glanced up from his laptop, the familiar face of Angela Johnson staring at him. With her usual pot of coffee in hand, she stood with her other hand atop of her hip, sassy as ever. Her IHOP name tag was worn, from the ten years of service she had put into the diner that sat on the Harvard campus.

"You know it." He replied, giving her the pantie dropping smile that he had come to perfect, but only used on her.

The sixty-year-old woman gave him a shove to the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't work on me sweetie, but don't worry, you'll get your pancakes none the less. I'll be right back hun."

With a chuckle, he watched as she sashayed away, stopping to refill patron's coffee on her way to place his order.

It was six years prior when Christian first stepped foot into an IHOP. Before that, if someone had mentioned eating in a diner to him, he would have refused, citing multiple health concerns. He could acknowledge now that he felt it was below him, and he spent every Monday evening regretting those days.

He also now spent every Monday evening in the same booth, with the same waitress, eating the same food. Although was the evening, he would settle for nothing less than a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, smothered in whip cream. How he had lived his life without them before was a mystery to him.

* * *

The evening air felt calming as Christian approached his townhouse, the sight of it welcoming after a long day. After a quick fumble with his keys, he entered, kicking of his shoes and letting them rest by the door. He quickly removed his bag, hanging it on the hook beside his living room entrance where a sofa and entertainment center sat. Photographs of family littered his wall, a suggestion by his therapist.

He quickly made his way to his room, where he began discarding his clothes. Adidas sweatpants replaced BKE jeans, and his chest stay bare, former cigarette burn marks glinting in the light.

**9:28 pm**

Christian glanced at the clock, and found himself where he ended most days, on his sofa with his remote in hand. He clicked through the stations but found that his mind was nowhere on the television in front of him, but on a past he thought he left behind.

Over nine years ago, his Monday evenings wouldn't end until at least two in the morning and even then, he'd need a stiff drink to help himself sleep. Thoughts of business dealings, of meetings and world travels filled his mind, but he found himself longing for none of it. He thought of his old condo, sitting on the top floor of Escala, something that people wished they could one day own, and he had gladly given it up. He thought of Grey Enterprises, and he quickly thought of Elena Lincoln.

"No." He said aloud, willing himself to let them go. _I'm never going back._

* * *

**_Part Two of Chapter One: An Insight to Anastasia Steele_**

**_Trigger Warning:_**_Start_

Anastasia Steele stared at the mirror before her, carefully appraising her reflection. Her brown hair was simple, hanging lamely over her shoulders after being removed from a hair tie. Her bangs sat just above her eyes, casting a shadow on her powder blue irises. There was nothing exactly spectacular about her, especially when she compared herself to the company she kept. Her friend Kate could easily outshine her with her curves and blonde flowing hair.

And yet for some reason, he had chosen _her._

She let out a shuddering breath, her shoulders shaking as she lifted a hand to touch the red mark now adorning her cheek.

"Ana," She heard from outside the bathroom and she felt herself heave at the sound of his voice. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

_I do,_ she thought.

"Please let me in." His voice was calm, and momentarily she debated on unlocking the door. The handle jiggled, "Ana, open this door." His voice became firmer, the familiar tone echoing through the bathroom.

"Jack, I'm going to take a bath... please, just give me some time. I have to pick up Teddy soon.."

The jiggling stopped. "Of course, take your time. I'm sorry."

_You always are._

As she began to fill the tub, questions raced through her mind.

_How did I let this happen?_

_Why don't I walk away?_

_Will this ever stop?_

She knew the answer to each, but none was less complicated than the next.

_Teddy_. Her mind immediately turned towards her almost four-year-old son, Theodore; whose father had passed shortly after his birth. It was because of him that she stayed, but also because of him that she needed to get out.

Her toe dipped into the water, and a calming warmth washed over her, intensifying as she dipped further into the water. Her naked body submerged, the water soothing against her broken skin.

Another shuddering breath left her body, this time accompanied by tears.

* * *

For over six months, Anastasia Steele's world had been crashing around her, and it all pivoted on three moment that she remembered quite clearly, but it was the first moment that happened a year prior.

Anastasia had attended a party, her first in college and her first outing after four years. The party was loud, she remembered that quite well, and the drinks were strong. She had been dragged out by her best friend Kate, who always had her best interest at heart.

It was at that party that she ran into a man named Jack Hyde, and immediately he had begun to work his charm on her. He was smooth, agreeing that the party was loud, and that the drinks were too strong. He convinced her quickly that he didn't _like_ to party, and as she soon found out, he wasn't even a student, but a friend of the host. And, although hesitant, she left that evening with Jack Hyde.

It was that first moment that haunted her, though the moments following it were great.

Jack's interests mirrored her own, and not for one second did she think it was too perfect that he loved the same music, the same food, and had the same hobbies. He was sympathetic to her past and accepted her son into his life as well.

For the first eight months, things had been perfect with Jack Hyde and so it was no surprise to her friends that she took up his offer to let her and Teddy move into his home with him to be closer to the college campus. It was no surprise to anyone that she let him keep an eye on her son when she was in classes when he wasn't in school, because he treated Teddy as if he was his own.

And in the moment where she thought she'd lose out on her education forever, when her financial aid no longer covered her schooling, Jack stepped in and helped to pay; this was the second moment that haunted her.

Then, one night, everything changed. After a long day of classes, she had picked up her son from the sitter, only to return to the house and find Jack with another woman. The woman had quickly grabbed her clothes and ran, the sounds of Anastasia's accusations surrounding her.

At first, Jack seemed apologetic; and at first, Anastasia forgave him, and that was the third moment that haunted her.

A week into the semester, Anastasia discovered more of his infidelity, when she ran into one of his current lovers on campus. The woman had been rude, whispering things into her ear that were not only hurtful, but also humiliating. Following this encounter, Anastasia decided that she would leave, no longer to be humiliated by Jack Hyde.

_"Where are you going?" He had asked, Teddy in his arms._

_Anastasia had quickly grabbed her son. "I'm leaving. I met Rebecca today Jack. I _forgave_ you before, and you did it again... I'm not going to keep letting you do this to me."_

_Jack had watched her, his eyes emotionless as she placed Teddy into his stroller. He had waited, before drawing his hand back and letting it contact the side of Anastasia's face. She had gasped, her hand immediately lifting to the mark. Never had Jack laid a hand on her before, never had it been a concern of hers._

_"Don't you EVER lay a hand on me again!" She had spat, and when she turned to grab her bag and leave, his arm snaked around her neck, pulling her back._

_"I'm going to make this very clear, Ana. You're not leaving, and you're not taking Teddy. You _owe _me, close to twenty grand if I remember correctly." He had released her, and she faced him, shock painted on her face. "You want to leave? Give me my fucking money back. If you _try_ to leave again without giving me what you owe me, I swear I'll fucking kill you Ana, and your poor bastard son will grow up without a mother."_

_Jack had walked over to the stroller, picking up Teddy, who was now crying, with a smile on his face. "I'm hungry," he had begun, "Pizza tonight?"_

_And he had turned, walking to sit on the couch with her son._

She soon realized that Jack's interests _didn't_ mirror her own. He didn't enjoy the same music, or the same food, and he didn't have the same interest in hobbies. She felt trapped, and she was determined to find a way out.

**_Trigger Warning: _**_End_

* * *

"Thanks for watching Teddy, Kate. The sitter had some Halloween party to go to," Anastasia leaned down to hug her son, kissing him on the cheek. "Did you have fun with Miss Kate?"

The boy nodded, grabbing onto his mothers' hand. "We colored!" He held up a piece of crumpled paper with a drawing that resembled something of a dinosaur.

Kate smiled at her, though the smile was sad, and knowing.

"Of course, Ana," she replied.

The friendship of Ana and Kate had gone back to when Ana was pregnant, introduced to Kate from Teddy's father, Johnathan. They had immediately clicked, Ana's demure personality toning down Kate's exuberant one. Although they were opposites, Kate had become the largest help once Teddy was born and Johnathan was no longer around.

"How's school going?" Kate asked, leaning against the doorway into her living room. As usual, she looked beautiful, even though she wore sweats and her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Great. I'm failing Business Ethics." Ana replied sarcastically, lifting the heavy boy into her arms and resting him on her hip.

"With Grey? He's not the easiest. Do you need help?"

"He actually offered to privately tutor me." Ana grimaced as Teddy's hand pressed into her cheek, still sore from hours earlier.

Her friend stepped forward in response. "Ana, did he lay a hand on you?"

"N-No. I just..."

"Tripped? Ana, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Anastasia let out an exasperated sigh, "Listen... I just need to get through this semester. My financial aid will be reinstated in the next, and I almost quality for a loan so I can just pay him back and be done with this."

Kate tugged a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her brow furrowing in response to her friends' excuses, knowing she wasn't getting the full story. "Are you safe? Is Teddy safe? Just answer me that."

"Of course, Kate." She whispered, knowing Teddy was at an age where he could repeat and understand. "He might be an asshole, but he'd never do anything to hurt my son."

* * *

Anastasia fought to keep the yawn from escaping her mouth as she rushed down the hallway to her lecture hall. As usual, her morning had been full of Teddy, bathing him, feeding him, and getting him to the sitter. She _loved _her mornings, because they were the one time of day that Jack wasn't home. He worked, though he had no need to, after finding himself with an inheritance from his grandfather so many years ago.

As she quickly walked down the hallway, Kate's words rang in her ears.

_"Are you safe? Is Teddy safe?"_

The first question Anastasia couldn't answer, but she knew the answer to the second question without any doubt in her mind.

"Miss Steele." A sharp voice rang out as she entered the lecture hall, "You made it on time today, early even."

A few students laughed in response, but when she looked at Professor Grey, she could see a faint smile make its way across her lips.

Sitting down in her usual seat, she pulled open her black tote, removing the laptop from it. Once it was removed, she took a moment to relax in her chair, proud that she had made it early to the class she was doing so poorly in. In her moment of relaxation, her eyes glanced over and found that she was meeting the gray eyes of her Professor. With a blush, she gazed down, powering up the laptop.

_Private tutoring sessions._ She knew she needed them. Without this class, she'd be unable to get her financial aid reinstated, and unable to continue to the next level of courses. She'd have to retake the course, which would have made the money Jack spent, as well as the last semester, a waste.

Other than Teddy, her education was the most important thing in her life. Though the current times were trying, she knew that with this degree, she could take care of herself and her son for the remainder of their days. She'd never have to worry about another 'Jack Hyde' again and would ensure that her son had the best life she could give him.

A clearing of the throat brought her back to reality, her gaze rising to stare at Professor Grey. Momentarily, she allowed herself the same appraising gaze that all the other female, and some male, students gave him. He was breathtaking, there was no doubt about that. His copper hair and gray eyes were complimented by his sense of style. Out of most teachers, his personality was that of a younger man, though she knew his age was somewhere in his thirties. He hadn't been tenured at the University for long, this she knew, but his reputation proceeded him.

* * *

"Professor Grey," Anastasia began, stepping through the doorway and into an office full of warm cherry furniture and photographs of smiling faces.

"Miss Steele," Professor Grey looked upward from his laptop, using his hand to motion the seat in front of him. "Early to class today, that's a start. Did you think about my offer?" His voice was smooth, and it made a shiver run down her spine, her hair standing on edge.

She sat in the leather chair, sinking into the comfortable cushion. "I did, and I'd like to take you up on that if you're still willing. This class is... everything to me Professor Grey. I need to do it for myself, and for... for my son."

"Your son?" His eyebrow raised, a shocked look flitting across his handsome face. "I'll admit Miss Steele, if I knew you had a child, I wouldn't be so hard on you with your tardiness. How old is he?"

"He's almost three Sir. He's my world, but I need to be able to pass this course, and eventually all of my courses so I can give him a good future."

"Will the evenings work with your son and..." She noticed his quick glance to her ring finger, "and his father?"

"His father's no longer in the picture, but yes. He'll be with his sitter."

Her professor stood, walking to his door which he slowly closed before turning to face her. "I think it's admirable that you're willing to do this for your child. This is going to take time out of my day as well, so I just need you to commit to at least two days a week. I'm going to give you my personal cell phone number, so I need you to let me know if you're unable to make it. When would you like to begin?"

"Of course, sir. I don't want to waste your time; I know you're busy." Anastasia fidgeted her fingers, taking a deep breath. "Can we do Mondays and Thursdays? Those are my best days for the sitter," _They're also the days Jack has his 'game' nights with his friends._

He appraised her for a moment, and her gaze faltered beneath his own. "Do you like pancakes Miss Steele?"

"...yes?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Great." His large hands clapped together, "We'll begin this upcoming Monday, at IHOP, at 6pm."

* * *

**A/N: **Please keep in mind that this is a very brief overview into our main characters lives. Chapters in the future will dig deeper into both of their stories!

Hope you all enjoy so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read so far!

Please review if you enjoy!

* * *

**Lessons Learned**

_Chapter Two: Getting to Know Each Other_

Standing in front of the IHOP that was situated on campus, Anastasia Steele suddenly felt unsure of herself. While at the time it felt like the right decision to take on these tutoring lessons, her heart quickened at the thought of being one on one with her professor.

She dressed herself in a pair of skinny jeans, and large mustard yellow sweatshirt, grey converse covering her feet. Her black tote was slung over her shoulder, cell phone turned up in case Kate, needed to call. Thankfully Jack Hyde was at his 'poker night', something he did two nights a week from five until eleven in the evening. While she would normally spend that time with her son, Kate was happily willing to take Teddy for the night in hopes that Ana could raise her grades.

She stepped into the IHOP, the smell of pancakes and coffee alienating her senses and immediately she spotted her Professor, standing by the hostess stand and looking quite dapper. While he was wearing his normal jeans he wore to class, he was also dressed in a burgundy blazer that sat over top of a white button up.

"Miss Steele. I'm glad to see you made it. Are you ready to eat?" He questioned, motioning for her to follow the hostess to what seemed like a familiar booth to him, right next to a window.

They sat, and she watched as he pushed his menu away while she reached for her own. "Come here often?" She questioned, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Every Monday evening." Christian replied matter-of-factly.

Her smile was immediately replaced with a look of worry. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your... alone time Sir."

"No, not at all. I don't come here to be alone, I come for the pancakes." He chuckled before continuing and opening his satchel to pull out the semesters book. "I think we need to set some ground rules before we begin this study session. First, while we're outside of the classroom, please call me Christian. I've been called Sir, Mister Grey and Professor Grey for too many years."

"O-Oh. of course, Prof- I mean, Christian. That feels weird and inappropriate. Am I supposed to be calling my Professor by his first name?" Anastasia replied, letting out a laugh, one of the first real ones she had let out in a while. It felt freeing.

"Probably not, but I find that the title causes some insecurity with students, especially when getting tutored."

_True, _she thought. _I couldn't be more nervous right now. _

"Christian! You're not alone!"

From her right came an older looking woman, perhaps in her late fifties or early sixties. Her worn name tag sat atop of her apron, reading the name 'Angela'. Anastasia found comfort in the way she smiled at Christian, almost in a protective loving way.

"I am not," he replied lamely and motioned with his hand toward Anastasia. "This is one of my students, Anastasia. We're working on her studying habits this evening."

"Oh, well hello Anastasia! Coffee, soda? What can I get you? And same as always for you honey?"

Christian responded with a smile that could have melted any woman where they stood.

"Tea please if I could?" Anastasia replied, immediately liking her.

"Right away. And as usual, that smile doesn't work on me." With a roll of her eyes, the waitress left and while Anastasia acknowledged the smile worked on _her_, she also took the moment to appraise her teacher, looking like he felt at home.

* * *

"So, after looking at your notes, Miss Steele, it doesn't seem that the issue is the subject matter itself, but how you're taking your notes. Typically, I like to outline, but there are a few different other methods you can use." Christian began, sipping on his cup of coffee. "Because it is revered as the most successful way though, lets go ahead and outline."

This method of tutoring was certainly unconventional, sitting with a student in such a public setting. However, following the discovery of her child, he found it prudent to give her whatever help necessary to pass. There was nothing he respected more than a mother who wanted to improve her life for the sake of her child.

"For example, on my last lecture regarding Corporate Governance, we went over chapter five in the book. Let me pull up the PowerPoint and we can go ahead and outline the chapter."

"If I'm going to call you Christian, you can call me Anastasia, or preferably Ana." She said lightly, sipping on the tea in front of her.

It wasn't often that a student caught his eye, mostly because he wasn't interested in romance, but also because it was strictly forbidden to carry on a relationship with a student in one of his classes. Anastasia Steele, however, had caught his eye the moment she had walked into his classroom. She was his 'type', if he had one, with long brown hair and pale skin.

Along with her physical appearance, her personality that she showed in his class was shy, mysterious and occasionally surprising.

"Ana," he remarked, letting it roll off his tongue. "I like that."

* * *

"More tea sweetie?" Angela said, coming to top off Christian's coffee.

Anastasia lifted her gaze, giving the waitress a warm smile. "No, thank you! If I drink it, I'll be up all night.", she remarked with a giggle.

Christian glanced at his phone, an incoming call from his brother lighting up the screen. While he'd normally accept, he flipped the phone glancing at the time quickly before doing so.

**7:30** **pm**

"Why don't we take a break Ana?" He pushed his laptop to the side, smiling at her relieved expression.

"Oh, thank God," she said with a laugh, pushing her laptop to the side as well. "It's not that I'm stupid, I promise you that. I'm just-"

"Overwhelmed?" Christian asked lightly, to which she nodded in response. "Trust me Ana, I've been there. Overburdening yourself with everything around you. It almost killed me." He paused, unwilling to let his brain go to that incident so many years ago. "Take time for yourself. Time for your son. It'll be worth it in the end, but don't forget about _Ana._"

The smile he received in return almost made him, _Christian Grey_, blush.

"So," he cleared his throat, "Do you have Halloween plans? Dressing up your son...?" He paused, realizing he had never inquired about his name.

"Teddy," she replied with a laugh, beaming at the thought of her little boy. "Theodore to be exact."

"Huh... that's my grandfather's name. Good name."

"I honestly didn't make any plans. Do you have plans? Do teachers do things outside of school...? And IHOP? Although the IHOP is still situated on campus, so technically you're still _in _school."

Christian's head fell back with laughter, a warm feeling spreading through him that he hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Yes, teachers do things. I believe my brother is planning on coming, and knowing him, we'll go to a bar and have a few beers."

Anastasia sipped her cold tea. "Sounds like a good time."

"You could join if you'd like," he paused, mostly due to her eyebrow raise. "I'm sorry, that sounded completely inappropriate. I don't mean that in any way other than purely platonic. We typically go to a bar on campus, so we see other students anyways."

"I'll have to pass but thank you. Oh, I'm sorry, it's my friend - she's my sitter. Give me a moment," She lifted her phone, reading what he assumed was a text message before her fingers moved quickly on the screen.

He took a deep breath, before smiling. "Ana, why don't we pick this up again on Thursday? Remember, you have my number. If you need anything in between now and then, just let me know."

* * *

"Elliot. What's up?" Christian held the iPhone 7 Plus next to his ear, walking with his satchel hanging over his shoulder. The crisp air felt wonderful across his face as he made his way back to his town house, his feet crunching the leaves beneath them.

"_Bro, they're throwing a Halloween party at one of the bars near campus. It's called Shay's I think? Costumes, contests, all of that._" His older brother said on the other line, proving that he had never quite grown up.

_No. I'm not down,_ he thought before remembering the words his therapist had told him. He took a deep breath, "of course. What day are you coming in?"

"_The day before. I have a five-hour layer in St. Louis. I gotta say baby bro, I miss your private jet._"

Christian paused in his steps, willing himself not to lose his cool with his brother. He knew he hadn't meant anything by the comment, but it still stung. At the point of regaining composure however, he was almost knocked completely over by a figure to his right.

"Watch where you're fucking going you asshole!", said a voice and Christian was pushed, his phone falling to the ground with a smack.

"What the fuck!" Christian immediately turned to be greeted by a greasy looking man, his long hair tied back into a ponytail and a single earring hanging from his left ear. The man was clearly drunk, evident by the stench of what smelled like vodka on him. On his arm was a red head, equally as drunk and looking younger than some of the freshman at the college campus.

Christian leaned down grabbing his phone, only to find a crack through the screen, but the call to Elliot still ongoing. He heard the faint sounds of, _"What the hell is going on?"_ coming from the speaker, but quickly responded with an, "I'll call you back."

"You broke my phone," he growled to the drunk man.

He knew the argument could potentially end in a fight, and he knew that even though he no longer ran five plus miles a day, he'd easily be able to overpower him.

"Shouldn't have been in my way you fucking idiot." The man quipped back.

Christian clenched his fists, watching as the man walked away, two middle fingers pointed in his direction while the girl giggled profusely.

_Remember what your therapist said, anger only causes additional stress, _he thought, loosening his fists and mentally noting that he needed to have a video session soon.

* * *

"I love you sweet Theodore, go to sleep." Anastasia whispered to her son as he lay next to her in bed, curled at her side.

Her fingertip trailed down his noise, his eyes closing at the touch. Moments later, she heard his soft breathing, sleep overtaking him.

She moved from him slowly, hoping to not wake Teddy in the process, leaving him curled beneath her blankets in the bed. The small light situated on her nightstand pointed directly to her notebook, which was ideal when Teddy needed to sleep. Fingertips lightly turned the pages of the following chapter, giving it a cursory glance before she began to write her notes, using the tips _Christian_ had given her.

She momentarily paused, thinking back to their evening. Had long had it been since she last spent the evening with a man that was kind to her? Thinking hard, she concluded that it was before the birth of Teddy when Johnathan was still around. She could feel butterflies erupting in her stomach, and she took a deep breath, raising a hand to her head to rub her temples.

_He's your teacher Ana, _she thought to herself, quickly dismissing the other thoughts forming in her mind, _he HAS to be nice to you._

Another hour into studying, Anastasia could hear the door open and the clamoring of what she assumed would be a drunk Jack. What she didn't expect to hear, however, was the sound of a giggling girl following suit.

Grateful for the distraction to Jack, she quickly made her way to the door and locked it, turning in for what she'd hope would be a peaceful night.

* * *

"These look good Ana," Christian remarked as he scrolled through her notes.

Anastasia sat opposite of him at his large wooden desk. The sun was setting over the yard, shining against the orange, red and yellow leaves that still hung to the trees and sat on the ground. She was grateful for him keeping his blinds open, jealous of his view.

Thursday had come quickly but she felt more comfortable this time around being alone with him. It had helped that the minute she walked in, there was a Starbucks to-go cup of tea in front of her. It had been a simple, but meaningful gesture.

"Oh good, I'm glad. I spent some time on them," she replied, inwardly thanking Jack for being distracted by the new girl he had been bringing around. When there was someone else around, it meant that she'd be left alone. "You're also a very good teacher."

Christian grinned at her, that smile that made her falter in her actions. "In order to properly teach, Miss Steele, one has to be presented with an open mind. Let's go ahead and build off of these."

* * *

"POP QUIZ!" Christian grinned again at the groans around him, but quickly made eye contact with the brunette student sitting two rows up. For a week and a half, she had continued her tutoring sessions, answering his random questions correctly and properly taking notes.

She returned his smile, giving a small nod in which, he assumed meant she was prepared.

He continued, handing each row a stack of papers. "These questions will in some form, or another be on your exam right after Halloween, which is just a few days away. I ask that you try not to be _too_ hungover for the test since it is a crucial part of your grade." He chuckled, feeling the unease grow in the room. "You have thirty minutes. Good luck."

Christian returned to the lecture hall desk, leaning back in his chair enough to cross his feet over on the desk. It was during these times he found himself daydreaming, or at least thinking about his past. He often chuckled at the stark contrast between his current surroundings, and what they were so many years ago. Rather than being in a hall surrounded by students, he'd be in a conference room, surrounded by people groveling at his feet. Rather than staring at the rows of test takers in front of him, he'd be leaned back in his chair, staring at the skyline of Seattle. He searched himself and found that he didn't miss a single bit of it, not even the comfortable chair.

His current zoned out state was quickly interrupted when Miss Anastasia Steele stood next to him, placing her test in front of him. Without a word, she proceeded back to her seat, leaning back and watching him with hopeful eyes. A quick cursory glance told him that she had passed, and so he met her hopeful gaze with a proud one.

* * *

_Four evenings with my_ _brother_, Christian thought as he placed his laptop in his satchel. So long ago he would have dreaded it, but now he felt excitement bubbling up inside of him.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

A quick glance to his beeping watch told him that he'd need to be at the airport in under an hour, so he began to turn out his lights, earlier than usual.

"Professor Grey? Did I catch you at a bad time?" The sweet voice he'd come to recognize as Anastasia Steele's spoke from his door, and he turned to offer her a smile.

"No, I'm just about to head out to pick up my brother Elliot. Is everything okay Miss Steele?" Christian replied, slinging his bag over her shoulder and grabbing his keys from his desk.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you. This was probably the first time I felt fully prepared for a quiz, and honestly this has been rubbing off in my other classes as well. I just wanted to say thank you."

He offered her a smile, warm and welcoming. "You're welcome. Did you end up making plans for Halloween?"

Anastasia let out a small laugh which was followed by a roll of the eyes. "Somewhat, my... roommate is out of town for work, so I have the place to myself. I've hired a sitter, and my best friend is taking me out to some bar, I guess. Shay's... something."

"Remember what I said, not _too_ hungover."

"I rarely drink, so that shouldn't be an issue." She waved him off.

Christian cleared his throat before saying, "I may run into you, that's where my brother was hoping to go."

"I hope to see you there." She replied quickly, before he watched a red blush begin to tinge her cheeks. "That sounded weird. I'm sorry, I just meant-"

"It's okay. I hope to see you there too Ana."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This next chapter will begin to cover some of the history of Christian, as well as Ana's current situation.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The drive to Logan International Airport was only a fifteen-minute drive, but Christian hated driving into Boston. Most of his previous trips there included business dealings in which hundreds of people's jobs relied on. He grimaced at the heartless person he had been back then, not caring about the people who would be unemployed should he take apart the business they worked for.

But even though he hated going through Boston, he'd do anything to see his older brother. Older only by two years, and adopted (just as Christian was), Elliot had become Christians best friend during his time of need, not only helping to care for him, but also helping him to get out of his shell.

The arrivals gate was packed, as it usually was, but Christian found a spot to park where he'd be able to see Elliot. He glanced at his phone, the incoming text alerting him that Elliot had just picked up his luggage.

Christian paused, thinking back to the last time he had been at this airport. It had been four years prior, when he had visited Seattle and found it too hard to bear. A snap of the paparazzi had caught him off guard and he was unable to handle the aftermath. No longer were the days where Christian Grey made the paper and for that he was thankful.

A tapping on the window broke him out of his zoned-out state, and he immediately opened the door and popped the trunk. Standing next to his car was Elliot, his older blonde curly haired brother, smiling as goofy as he normally was.

"Christian!" He boomed, dropping his luggage to wrap Christian in a tight hug.

He thought back to the times where he couldn't even bear being touched but now relished in the hug from his sibling.

"Ell... did you have a good flight?" He questioned, lifting the small suitcase into the trunk his Mercedes GLE-Coupe.

His brother shrugged, giving an over dramatic roll of the eyes. "It was fine," he murmured. "_Longgggg. _Saint Louis airport sucks."

With a chuckle, Christian reentered the car, ready to begin the drive back to his townhouse.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I missed you bro, of course I'd be here." Elliot replied, tousling his hair. "Plus, I can't wait to see all of the little college hotties dressed up tomorrow night."

Christian rolled his eyes, not wanting to acknowledge out loud that he missed Elliot too.

* * *

"You know, I say this every time," Elliot began, dropping his bag on Christian's sectional sofa. "I love your townhouse."

Christian let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Really..." He said lightly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I mean it's like... three times smaller than your old place, but it's _you_. Look, there's pictures of your family! You can tell you actually live here, that you _cook _here. The old place? It was like a museum... not a _home._"

"I've been trying."

"I know man. We all know." Elliot lifted a hand to clap it on Christian's shoulder.

They paused, an uncomfortable silence settling between them.

"Mia wants me to come to Seattle for Christmas." Christian said lightly, reaching into his refrigerator and grabbing a Goose Island IPA for both himself and his brother.

Elliot let out a dramatic sigh, "I know. She's been going on and on about it. I argued against it honestly. You're doing so well here. Why she'd want to risk the setback..." He trailed off, shaking his head before chugging the bottle.

Christian sat on the couch, taking a long sip of his beer before closing his eyes, leaning his head back and remarking, "I hate that _I'm_ the reason you can't celebrate Christmas at home. You know I could celebrate alone, I'd be fine. It's just another day."

"We know. But mom doesn't like that. It'd be different if you had a girlfriend or something. By the way, whatever happened to that one teacher lady... what the hell was her name?"

"Emily."

"Yeah, Emily. Nice set on her."

"Crass as ever Elliot." Christian sipped once again, crossing one leg over the other. "It didn't work. She wanted... more. I wasn't interested. Enough about me, what about your latest fling?"

Elliot let out a booming laugh, dropping his head back. "I don't have one. I'm looking for my soul mate bro."

"Let me guess - you're hoping it's one of the little college hotties tomorrow."

Elliot grinned, "I'll cheers to that!"

* * *

"I feel... naked." Anastasia remarked, staring at herself in Kate's full-length mirror.

The two days prior had been bliss, Jack being away on business. She had enjoyed not only the house to herself, but also the hours of quiet with her son. Now, however, he was with a sitter, gone for the night so she could enjoy, as Kate called it, 'me time.'

Her brown hair lay straight over her shoulders, her makeup done in a 'natural' look. The school girl costume Kate forced her to wear was shorter than she would have preferred, showing more skin than she'd ever show.

"Plus," she continued, giving a small turn, "I feel extremely cliché."

"Listen..." Kate began, straightening out her 'sexy' police officer costume. "You didn't get a costume, so I provided. That's what I wore last year. You look _great._"

Anastasia paused, staring at herself in the mirror once again. "I'm going to change. I'll just wear my normal clothes." In response to Kate's oncoming retort, she quickly added, "I promise it won't hinder my ability to have fun Kate."

"It better not. You need this, even if you think you don't."

* * *

Shay's Pub was already full, costumed adults utilizing both the inside and outside seating areas, despite the chilly weather. The music pounded from the DJ's booth inside, the current top hits playing from the speakers.

"I'm telling you bro, you look ridiculous." Elliot began, while he strutted towards the entrance wearing a toga that barely covered his body.

"_I _look ridiculous?"

Christian scoffed, choosing not to dress up, but instead wearing a pair of light washed BKE straight legged jeans, and a burgundy knit sweater. His hands were shoved in his pockets, joining his phone and wallet.

"It's HALLOWEEN! You're supposed to dress up..."

"I'm just here for you Elliot." With a grin he pulled his wallet from his pants, flashing his ID to the bouncer before receiving a stamp of a pumpkin on his hand. "First rounds on me." His voice began to rise, along with the music that sounded around them.

Christian glanced at his brother, who already looked in his element, surrounded by half clothed women that all gave him a second glance. He was almost sure that by the end of the night, his brother would not be going home alone.

Making their way to the bar, Christian took a moment to take in his surroundings. Bodies moved against one another in a makeshift dance floor, a tangle of sweat and hormones. Years ago, he would have been disgusted to be in such a place, but in the moment, he could admit it was a fun place to be.

He glanced quickly at the specials board, before ordering two Budweiser. After being handed them, he leaned back, taking a long swig from the bottle. His brother had already monetarily forgotten him, now in the middle of the dance floor with a pretty blonde, dressed in a police officer costume.

"Professor Grey!" Christian heard from his left and was immediately greeted by none other than Anastasia Steele.

* * *

Anastasia had seen him the moment he had walked in, looking his usual handsome self. She chuckled to herself seeing that he hadn't dressed up for Halloween either. Quickly, Kate had also taken notice, but not of Christian. The curly haired blonde that stood next to him, barely clothed in a sheet that made up a toga took her friends attention, and after downing two shots in a row, Kate made her way over to him.

Left alone, Anastasia leaned against their table, feeling much more comfortable since her wardrobe change. Instead of a barely-there school girl uniform, she wore a pair of tight fitting jeans, with a v-neck black shirt. Over top, keeping her warm, she wore a grey sweater.

She vaguely wondered whether she should approach the teacher that had been tutoring her, and after changing her mind three times, she decided to approach him.

"Professor Grey!" She said, a large smile adorning her face.

With Jack gone, she felt light and carefree. While she knew it would only be another two days longer, she was taking advantage of the situation while also looking for her way out.

"Ana, I feel it's appropriate while at this... bar setting, that you call me Christian." He remarked, his voice smooth even though the music sounded around him. He raised his beer in a questioning way towards her, and she nodded in response.

"Is that your brother?" Anastasia glanced toward the toga man, who was currently being engaged by Kate in a sensual dance.

"Yes, yes, it is." Christian sipped on his beer, while another was slid towards them for Anastasia.

She took a sip, moaning appreciatively at the taste before mentioning, "That's my best friend. This should be interesting."

* * *

Christian stared at Anastasia as the words left her mouth, '_that's my best friend. This should be interesting.'_

Interesting wouldn't have given the situation justice in his opinion. His brother had always been a womanizer and having him come onto campus sometimes proved to be a challenge. Because of the different stipulations regarding Christian teaching at the school and fraternization with students, they needed to tread very carefully.

"My brother can be a little..." Christian said, pausing when he couldn't find the right word to describe the man inappropriately dancing with her friend. He raised an eyebrow at one of his moves before shaking his head.

Anastasia let out a laugh, "Kate can also be... a little...", she trailed off, giving Christian a small grin.

"You seem happy. Happier than usual. You must really like Halloween." Christian sipped his beer, before placing the empty bottle on the counter, ready for another. "Or you're just really happy that you're getting better grades?" He questioned, watching as a small blush took over her cheeks. It was lovely.

She cleared her throat, finishing her beer as well before finishing. "I have better grades. My son is happy, and healthy. I'm spending Halloween with my best friend, and my current company isn't half bad."

He raised an eyebrow, becoming increasingly aware that the conversation and banter between them wasn't the normal type he'd be having with other students. He didn't feel, however, that there was any danger with the small talk and so he continued.

"My current company isn't half bad either. Another?" He motioned his head towards the bartender, ready to grab another beer. He grinned once more when she nodded.

* * *

"Your brother can keep up with her." Anastasia remarked, placing her third empty bottle down on the bar top.

The more alcohol they drank, the more laid back her teacher seemed. Christian sat, leaning back slightly in his chair, one elbow on the bar. She noticed she must have been feeling more laid back as well, because the more she drank, the more attractive he looked.

He always looked attractive but seeing him outside of his teaching she could acknowledge how handsome he was. His copper hair was always unruly, even in class, and his face looked like that of a model. She wasn't the only student who felt that way, that she knew for sure. Most of the girls in her class, even on campus, talked about his attractiveness, but it was only now that her inhibitions were lower, she felt she could acknowledge it more.

"I actually think it's _her_ that's keeping up with _him_. Elliot's very young at heart." Christian replied, and she couldn't help but notice his gaze lingering on her. "Speaking of the devil," he continued, watching as Elliot bounded towards them, Kate nowhere to be seen.

"Christian! Listen... did you see that girl? Holy fuck man..." He wiped his brow, reaching for his brothers drink only to find it empty. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt." With a waggle of the eyebrows, the curly haired man reached towards Ana, his hand extended towards hers. "Elliot Grey."

"I've heard," she replied with a smile. "My name is Anastasia, you're dancing with my best friend. Where is she by the way?"

"Bathroom. Best friend huh? She _did _mention she was here with a friend, I just thought she was trying to get rid of me."

Christian interrupted quickly, "Per the usual."

Elliot rolled his eyes toward his brother, "_Actually_, she was wondering if she could come back to _our_ place dear brother."

"I don't thi-"

"I told her yes."

Anastasia's brow raised toward her professor, who looked not only apologetic, but also suddenly very nervous.

"I can talk to Kate," she said lightly, nudging him quickly and understanding his current predicament. The last thing she'd want would be for him to get in trouble.

"No, it's okay. I'd hate to be a kill joy."

Elliot interjected, "Just a drink at your place bro, then we'll call it a night."

Moments later, the blonde haired girl joined them, and Christian momentarily wondered if there was no dress code for these sort of events. Her police officer costume was doing little to cover up her behind, and her breasts were pushed to the brink of overflowing in the top. She was, no doubt, beautiful and so he was not surprised that Elliot would gravitate toward her.

Her eyes moved toward Anastasia, a sly grin on her face before they met Christians and a look of surprise flitted across her face.

"Professor Grey," she said, before offering a confused look toward Ana.

Christian raised an eyebrow, appraising her. "Hello. Kate, I presume? I don't believe I've ever had you in one of my classes."

"Your reputation precedes you."

"Hopefully not bad?"

"No, not at all. So then you must be the brother Elliot was talking about," Kate exclaimed, putting two and two together.

Elliot stepped forward, reaching his hand out in a flourishing presentation toward Christian. "Miss Kate, this is my brother Christian."

She giggled at his showmanship, "So, we're going to your place then?"

"So it would seem." Said Christian, having no doubt this would turn into an interesting night.

* * *

The walk from Shay's to Christian's townhouse wasn't long, but as the chilly air hit them, Christian wished he would have called a cab. While him and Anastasia were both fairly warm in their jeans and sweaters, Kate and Elliot both shivered as every breeze hit them.

Christian walked behind the crowd, staring at the arm that was slung over Kate's shoulders. He chuckled slightly at the irony of Elliot trying to hook up with his students best friend.

_Although_, he thought to himself, _Anastasia isn't _just_ a_ _student._

Taking advantage of his position, he momentarily allowed himself to glance at her figure. Her jeans hugged her hips nicely, her curves accentuated by her outfit. She was not only beautiful, but also had an allure about her. He inwardly cursed himself at even looking at her in such a way.

_I'm her teacher, _he reminded himself. _I've worked hard to get here. _

"What're you thinking about back here? You're quiet." Anastasia said, and he found that she was suddenly in line with him. "Sorry, they're just being a little over exuberant." She nodded toward her friend and Elliot, trying to master the art of kissing and walking at the same time.

"I was just thinking, nothing too important."

"Are you sure this is okay? Going over to your place? I know the school is weird, and I don't want you to get in trouble."

Christian gave her a small smile, raising an eyebrow at her. "How nice to know you care, Miss Steele."

She shoved his arm a little, and he couldn't help but linger on the flirty gesture.

"I'm serious _Professor Grey_."

"It's fine, really. Plus," he took a deep breath, "I enjoy your company Anastasia."

As they passed a lamp post, he couldn't help but notice the blush on her cheeks as the light illuminated her face.

Finally, as the cold began to get to even him, he saw the stoop of his townhouse. "And here we are."

* * *

_Ten Years Prior_

Christian Grey glanced quickly at the Armani watch that sat snug on his wrist.

**3:48** **pm.**

"Elliot, you have twelve minutes before you need to leave so I can continue my work. _What?_" He said, exasperated.

The pair sat in his office, on the top floor of _Grey Enterprises_ which sat in the center of downtown Seattle. While typically his view was unobstructed, his glass walls only shown the clouds that hung low over the city.

Christian sat at his large glass desk, his Apple computer powered up in front of him and showing nothing but spreadsheets. His desk, while extremely organized, was covered in year end paperwork, each stack separated by GEH division and department.

His older brother Elliot sat across from him in one of his over-sized white chairs. The tone in the room was tense, and his normally happy and smiling brother looked worried.

"Christian, I'm your _brother. _I think you can put your work on hold for a few." Elliot replied, his tone hurt and dripping with indignation.

"I've already put my work on hold."

"It's been two months,"

Christian paused, his gaze meeting Elliot's and intensifying. He silently willed him not to continue.

"It's been two months since everything came out, and you've yet to come see mom or call dad."

"Elliot," he warned, feeling the heat rising into his cheeks.

"I'm not saying this to bring up bad shit. Listen, things happen. But we're your family bro. We miss you, and you need us."

_Do I? _He wondered silently to himself. Since the news had come forward about the sordid relationship between Elena Lincoln and him so many years ago, Christian found himself buried in his work and surrounded by an onslaught of press almost every time he attempted to leave the building. Questions of Elena's whereabouts, and about the ins and outs of their relationship were thrown his way, none of which he answered to.

"Tell me exactly how I need you," Christian dared, both eyebrows raising.

In response to Christians question, Elliot's face contorted into a mixture of hurt and anger and he stood, pointing an accusatory finger toward his brother.

"Listen Christian, I've put up with this fucking attitude of yours for years. But I am _done. _You're hurting the people that took you in, and you're being a fucking prick. How do you _need us?" _Elliot scoffed, "I'm _so sorry_ you grew up feeling unloved Christian, but stop with this pity party and grow up before it's too late."

Elliot turned, pushing open the large doors and letting them slam behind him, leaving Christian stunned at his outburst.

* * *

_Present Day_

Christian stared into his bathroom mirror, appraising his appearance. He could hear the laughter from his living room, a joyous sound that filled his home. His thoughts to years ago were cut short when he heard the giggle of Anastasia Steele, presumably in response to something his brother had said.

He quickly turned on the water, cupping his hands and splashing a small amount in his face. Why his nerves were beginning to get the better of him, he had no idea, but he took a deep breath to steady himself.

At times, Christian still found himself unnerved in social situations. A dinner party? He'd be fine, knowing exactly what to say and who to say it to. He grimaced thinking back to the years where he could fool everyone in a room into thinking he was being friendly. At the time, he wanted away from all of them. Now, he found it difficult to figure out the words to say when grouped with the people in his living room, and so he found himself in the bathroom, disgusted at his lack of social skills.

_Tell me exactly how I need you._

He thought back to those words he had spat at his brother, at the one person who had always been at his side no matter the situation. And while he knew Elliot had moved past that particular conversation, Christian found himself lingering on it, partially because of what had followed.

With a deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom, walking through the hallway and ending up back into his living room where the trio sat. Both Elliot and Kate were seated on his sofa, lounging next to each other, Elliot's fingers lazily trailing over Kate's bare thigh. Anastasia sat on the love seat, the spot next to her the only remaining place to sit. Each held a drink in their hand, varying beers that he kept stocked in his fridge.

"I was starting to think you fell in," Elliot said, letting out an obnoxious laugh at his joke.

Christian returned the laugh with a sarcastic one, before sitting next to Anastasia and grabbing his opened beer from the coffee table.

"So, what are we talking about?" Christian asked, leaning back and crossing one leg, ankle resting on his knee.

Anastasia leaned back as well, taking a sip from the F5 IPA that was in her head. He grinned appreciatively at her choice. "I was just asking your brother what he does for a living," she said, staring at Elliot expectantly.

Christian glanced at his brother with an incredulous look, "What _do_ you do for a living El?"

Elliot responded with a roll of the eyes, "Well, with my brothers help, I was recently able to open up my own Engineering Firm, focusing specifically on Aeronautics."

"Do you have another brother?" Kate asked lightly, a cider in her hand.

He let out another booming laugh, "No. Just this one, sadly.", he joked.

"So, business professor _and_ expert on Aeronautical engineering?" Said Anastasia, giving him a small smile. "You're a man of many talents."

"You have no idea," Elliot said, followed shortly by a clearing of the throat by Christian. "Sorry,"

Kate shifted her position on his couch, bringing her bare feet underneath her and scooting closer to Elliot, who thankfully had changed from his toga. His arm was wrapped firmly around her, the affectionate act surprising Christian.

"What about you Christian? Is it fine if I call you that?" Kate said, "Have you always wanted to be a professor?"

* * *

_Have I always wanted to be a professor? No, I haven't. I wanted to control the world, to be the master of my own universe. Yet here I am._

Christian cleared his throat once again at the intrusive question, though at Anastasia's prying gaze he wondered if he should answer truthfully.

"No, I have not." He began, finishing his beer and then raising it toward Kate's direction, "What about you? What are you going to school for?" He said lightly, taking the attention from himself and putting it onto her.

He didn't want to talk about his past, especially in present company. Even then, if she wanted additional information, she'd be able to do a basic google search of his name. Christian already knew the detail of the information that would show up, and it was proven by him that money could help remove even the most sordid of articles on the internet.

"I'm going to school for Private Relations and Marketing," Kate said before looking at Elliot, "Not as interesting as Aeronautics, but it's where my heart is."

Christian glanced at Anastasia momentarily, while the conversation stayed focused on Kate and Elliot. He could see that she was beginning to fidget slightly, no longer in the loud and busy bar. He wondered if being in his home was making her nervous, or perhaps because the conversation was beginning to slow. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a small nudge, raising both eyebrows as if to ask if everything was okay.

Almost as if shaking off a thought, she gave a little twitch of the head before smiling towards him.

"Would you like another beer?" He asked her, standing and grabbing his empty bottle.

She quickly stood, grabbing her own. "Yes please, I'll join you if that's okay."

They walked into the kitchen, a room separated from the rest of the living room. He preferred it that way, being in his own private world when cooking. He chuckled to himself, remembering a time when he _refused_ to even make his own cup of coffee. Now, he could say, he was a pretty good contender in the kitchen.

"Are you bored?" He asked, reaching into his refrigerator. He grabbed two IPA's, cracking them both open and handing her one before enjoying a taste of his own. He leaned against the counter, raising a brow at her.

* * *

Anastasia thought for a moment, "No, I'm not bored." She said taking a deep breath. "I'm... unsure. I feel like I should be talking about school with you, but here we are talking about our lives."

"You didn't talk about your life, nor did I."

"Don't think I didn't notice you try to get out of that." She leaned against the other counter, mimicking his positioning. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to talk about before you came to Harvard?"

She watched as he appraised her, narrowing his eyes just slightly as if to determine whether she was worthy of knowing the information he was withholding.

"It's a part of my life that I try to forget. It's not who I am anymore."

"But who you were, makes up who you are now." She let out a short laugh, "I sound like a fortune cookie."

He paused, before taking a deep breath. "No, I get what you're saying. I just, don't really want to talk about it."

"Understood."

"So, do you feel uncomfortable with me Miss Steele?"

Anastasia took a deep, shuddering breath at his tone. She wondered to herself, did she feel uncomfortable? In fact, she felt more comfortable with him than any other man in her life. The issue, however, that currently weighed heavily on her was that she could admit she was attracted to him, both in physical appearance and personality.

"No," She finally decided. "You're very easy to be around."

"Then why are you unsure?"

"Well, if I can be honest," She waited for his approving nod to move forward, "I'm here because I'm pretty sure my best friend is going to try to have sex with your brother. This... is just an odd position to be in, because here _I _am at your apartment, and you're an extremely attractive man, and-" Her voice began to speed up before he raised a hand.

* * *

"Anastasia, relax." Christian said, a sly grin forming on his lips as he took in her words. "You think I'm attractive?" He said, although he knew he was crossing into dangerous territory. Perhaps it was the drinks, or perhaps it was their proximity, but he found himself feeling less concerned about the rules regarding him and his student.

"I mean," she began, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Everyone does."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

Christian downed the rest of his beer, the glass clinking loudly on the counter as he set it down. "I don't care about everyone."

She stumbled over her words momentarily, before she cleared her throat. "Should we see what Kate and Elliot are up to?"

Anastasia exited the room, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd be holding in. He glanced at the beer bottle, inwardly cursing it for lowering his inhibitions. Once the room was clear of her presence, he found himself capable of thinking once more.

Christian exited the room as well, only to find that Anastasia was standing alone, chuckling as she stared at the now empty sofa.

"I'm so embarrassed," she began, rubbing her hands on her face. "I'm sorry my best friend is most likely doing unspeakable things in one of your bedrooms right now. I can go interrupt and get her."

"No, no. First, that'd be extremely awkward for everyone involved. Second, my brother would probably never forgive me. I can call you a cab if you wanted to go home?"

"I'm staying with Kate for the night, I don't have her key."

"Might I suggest then, a shot? Calm the nerves? _Mine anyway,_" Christian murmured the last part under his breath, walking to the bar cart sitting next to his television. He grabbed his bottle of Don Julio Tequila, popping the top and pouring the liquid into two shot glasses.

"Do you normally take shots with your students?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He looked towards her, letting out a laugh as she feigned innocence. "Of course I don't."

Christian handed her a glass and she grimaced. "It's high dollar tequila, not Patron. This shouldn't taste horrible on the way down."

"I hope not," She cheers'ed him, quickly downing the shot. He could tell she was surprised by the taste. "High dollar huh?"

"Yes, I don't skimp on liquor."

Christian sat on the sofa, stretching out just slightly and was surprised to see that she sat down with him, rather than on the love seat.

"So," She began, "how are your other classes going? Is ours the only one giving you trouble?"

He let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I'll be honest, I don't want to talk about school. It makes this feel..." He searched for the word, "wrong."

"Ah." Anastasia said lamely, and he could tell she was unsure of what to say next.

"You know, it's funny," Christian said, as the shot began to make its way through him, mixing with the beer he had already drank. "I used to be able to command a room, many years ago. People either cowered at the sight of me or revered me. I could talk my way through twelve-hour long business meetings, and not feel phased - but sitting with you on the couch, I find myself unsure of what to say."

* * *

Ana watched as Christian spoke to her, leaning back so casually on his sofa. She was unsure of her own choice to sit in such close proximity to him, but the decision seemed right. She listened to him intently as he began to speak, in such a different way than when he was in the lecture hall. Speaking of his past, he seemed sure of himself, cocky almost, though his words were quite the contrary.

"When you owned _Grey Enterprises?_" She said quietly and wasn't surprised to see shock flit across his face. She had known of his history before becoming a professor, at least that he had owned a very lucrative business, and had at one point been one of the wealthiest men in the country. "I googled you when I found out you were going to be my teacher. I do that for every teacher to make sure you're not horrible. I promise, I didn't look too far into it."

"You wouldn't have found anything even if you did." He said, his voice void of emotion before he cleared his throat, raising a hand to tousle his copper hair.

Feeling suddenly aware that she had put him on the spot, Anastasia changed the subject.

"I'm unsure of what to say to you as well, if that makes you feel any better. You're very intimidating."

She was sure it was the tequila pushing her forward on the couch, closer to his positioning. Without it, she was sure she'd be glued to the same position she had been in.

"I thought you said you weren't uncomfortable around me," Christian remarked quietly, his eyes trailing over her face in a way that made her blush.

"I'm not."

She was close enough now that he had shifted his positioning, allowing for the space between them to continue closing. She gasped lightly as his hand lifted, his thumb pulling at her lower lip that she failed to realize was in between her teeth.

"Don't do that," he commanded, and as she barely mumbled an '_I__'m sorry_', he closed the remaining space between them, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier_

Jack Hyde stood across the street from Shay's pub, watching as the patrons filed out one by one to continue their Halloween parties elsewhere. He had been pissed enough as it was to find that his business trip had been cut short, but he was filled with rage when he returned home to find that Anastasia and her son were nowhere to be found.

Deducing that she was with Kate, and not wanting to tip her off, he did a quick and easy search on Facebook to see that Kate was attending a Halloween party at Shay's.

"Who the fuck does she think she is," he murmured as he watched Anastasia step outside with Kate, followed by two men.

Rage instantly filled him once again as the thought of Ana with another man filled his mind.

He stepped forward, visions of punishing her crossing his mind, before he remembered his surroundings. Jack took a deep steadying breath and raised his phone, snapping a single photo.

"Fuck with me, and see what happens." He threatened to no one, and turned to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will have a trigger warning. I will notate where it begins and stops. **

* * *

When Christian was a dominant, he had been known for his control. He'd be able to have a woman in front of him on her knees, ready to be told what to do and not even blink an eye. Even now Christian had more self-control than most men he knew, but when Anastasia stuck her lip between her teeth and bit it, he couldn't help but lose control.

All rules from the University forgotten, Christian closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers. They felt soft, just like they looked, and he could still taste beer on her lips. His hand that had pulled at her lip was now rested on her jawline; fingers tucked near her ear.

She began to lean back, and he followed suit taking his place over top of her as she lay on the sofa. Keeping his full weight off of her, her propped himself up slightly on his knees. One hand stayed on her face, while the other rested beside her in a fist on the sofa, keeping him up.

Anastasia let out a soft groan into his mouth and he took the opportunity to let his tongue slip in to stroke lightly against hers.

_This could lose me my job, _he thought to himself, but he quickly dismissed it when she groaned again.

The minute his tongue touched hers, she pressed her hips upwards and he found himself surprised by her boldness. Losing even more self-control, he dropped his hips, grinding into her and groaning into her mouth at the friction.

_This could lose me my job. This could lose me everything I've worked so hard for, _he thought again and as her hands began to tug at the waistband of his jeans he pulled back, closing his eyes tightly and letting out a defeated groan.

"Ana," He said in defeat, "We have to stop."

"I know." She whined, and closed her own eyes taking a deep breath.

Christian moved and stood up, adjusting the bulge that was now sitting his jeans. He noticed her staring, and he turned away momentarily inwardly cursing himself and his job.

"We've... had a few drinks. I don't want us to do something that we might regret, under the influence of alcohol." He said, sitting back on the couch after she had sat up. He could see that her lips were still swollen from their kiss.

"I think that's a smart decision, even though I hate it."

"Yeah," he said lamely, agreeing with her.

* * *

Anastasia took a deep breath, steadying herself from what had just occurred on her teacher's sofa. His body had felt so right against hers and she was left wanting more. She glanced over at him, his hair unruly, and his jaw clenched.

"I won't tell anyone about what just happened, if that's what you're worried about." She said, folding her legs up beneath her. She began to fidget with her fingers, her nerves setting in.

She knew what had happened moments before was _wrong_, but it had felt so right. It wasn't often that Anastasia felt comfort around men, especially after Jack, but Christian made her feeling _something_. The buzz she had probably also wasn't helping the situation.

"I appreciate that," He replied, and his clenched jaw relaxed. "I'm very sorry Anastasia, I have no idea what came over me. I assure you, that's not something I typically do. Actually, I've _never _had a student in my home, let alone underneath me."

"I liked it," she breathed, a slow blush creeping across her cheeks when she saw his jaw clench once more. Surprised by her own comment, she buried her face in her hands. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Damn it..." He groaned, and when she lifted her head, she watched as he rubbed at his temples, presumably distracting himself from the tension between them.

The quiet settled between them, eating away any ease that had been left in the room and she once again, found herself unsure of what to say. A side glance could tell her that he was feeling the same way.

Finally, she let out a deep breath, hoping to make conversation. "Do you enjoy being a teacher?" She questioned, and she watched as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"Yes," he finally responded, "it's..." he searched for the word, "safe."

Anastasia took the moment to ponder his use of words. She, herself, understood the need to feel safe. However, she was unsure why a man such as himself felt that urge.

"Are other jobs particularly dangerous?" She asked, wondering why he would need to feel _safe. _Looking at him, she knew he could hold his own if needed. He wasn't particularly burly, like his brother, but he was lean and cut.

"Mine was. Dangerous, unhealthy... it almost killed me." He reached out, grabbing her hand and letting his fingertips lightly rub against hers for a moment. "Remember what I said, take time for _you._" He squeezed her hand momentarily before releasing it.

"What do you mean it almost killed you?" She asked, suddenly forgetting that he was her teacher.

She watched as he took a deep breath, his eyes searching for something in her face.

"I think that's a story for another time," Christian's voice dropped to a whisper and he nodded toward the stairs where a fully disheveled Elliot was coming down.

* * *

Christian watched as his brother began walking down the stairs, and he cursed Elliot for coming down at such in inopportune time.

Rarely did Christian feel the need to share his story with someone, but there was something about Anastasia that he was unable to put his finger on. She was _real_, kind and, even though she wouldn't admit it, struggling with something.

While he did enjoy being a teacher, he suddenly wished that maybe she wasn't his student. He could talk to her, without fear of her judging him for his previous life, and the feel of her body against his had been glorious.

It shocked him how much he craved affection since the whole ordeal, but his therapist had warned him it would happen.

"Are you two still up?" Elliot asked with an air of surprise. "I would have thought you two would have... well," He lingered on the last word, waggling his eyebrows at whatever was going through his head.

"She's my student Elliot." Christian snapped.

"And I'm staying with Kate," Ana said lightly. "I don't have her key, so I can't leave."

"Oh, she's passed out asleep. _Someone_ must've worn her out." Elliot chuckled to himself, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I guess I could just go back home tonight. I have my own keys." Anastasia said, reaching for her purse just to be sure.

Christian opened his mouth, ready to offer to let her spend the night, but found himself second guessing it and what it could mean for them.

Finally, he said, "I can get you a cab? Or walk you home?"

"No!" She said quickly, "No, to the... walking me home. I may take you up on that cab though."

Christian furrowed his brow, wondering why she'd respond so quickly. He wondered if she just wanted to ensure they weren't seen together. He was surprised to find that it hurt.

* * *

Anastasia couldn't stop the thoughts that were racing through her mind as her cab driver brought her home. She watched as the campus disappeared from view, being replaced by smaller houses. While the walk home wasn't more than twenty minutes, the chill in the air was enough incentive to take the offered cab ride.

While she stared out of the window, she thought back to the moment she left his townhouse. He had stood, with his hands in his pockets, looking confused as to what he should have been doing. It was a stark contrast to how he typically was in class. What had shocked her though, was the small kiss he had given her when she said goodbye.

Her stomach now in knots, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"We're here." The driver said.

"Thank you very much," Anastasia stepped outside of the car, grabbing her keys from her purse.

The door unlocked, and in she went to the small house that Jack owned.

_Jack_. He certainly posed a problem with this situation. While she wasn't with him anymore, his hold on her would surely be something that would jeopardize whatever had just happened with Christian.

"You're home early."

The voice came from the living room, still covered in darkness. She knew the voice immediately and turned on the lights to find Jack Hyde sitting on the couch. He looked relaxed, leaning back with a leg crossed and a beer next to him. The television was off, his only form of entertainment the phone in his hand.

"J-Jack. Aren't you supposed to be on your trip?"

_Two more days_. She should have had _two more days_ Jack free.

"It was cut short, as your night was, I'm assuming. How are your classes going Anastasia?"

Confused by the sudden change in conversation, she stammered over her words, "f-fine."

"Your business course?"

_Oh no. _

"With... what's his name," He glanced at his phone, "Professor Grey."

* * *

**_Trigger Warning_**

_Her fingers trailed down his stomach, playing with the hair that sat on his happy trail, making it's way into his jeans. The jeans he wore sat on his hips and his feet were bare. She was on her knees, her hair braided behind her. _

She_. He vaguely wondered who she was, even as her hands found his zipper, pulling it down in an excruciatingly slow way._

_"No." He commanded, and her fingers halted. "Look at me." _

_She lifted her head, slowly and he found himself staring at non-other than Anastasia Steele. _

_"Stand." He commanded once again, and she stood before him, naked but blurred. _

_He barely had time to move when she pulled the gun on him, pulling the trigger. _

"NO!" Christian sat up quickly, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. "What the fuck," He immediately swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking quickly at the scar that sat on his upper thigh. He swore he could feel it tingling. His fingertips moving lightly over the ridges and he closed his eyes tight at the memory invading his mind.

While he had suffered most of his life from nightmares, they hadn't been an issue for him lately. He wondered if the conversation about his past was bringing it to the forefront of his mind.

His self-examination was suddenly interrupted when he heard banging on his front door. He looked at the clock, wondering why anyone would be knocking on his door so late.

**4:03 am. **

Grabbing his sweatpants, he quickly dressed before running down the stairs only to see Elliot coming out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde.

"I don't know," Christian said, before looking through the peep hole.

His response to what he had seen was instant, the door swinging open and a very frightened Anastasia almost falling through the door.

"Ana! What... what the fuck happened?!" Christian yelled as she ran into him. He pulled her face away from him, his eyes searching her. Her lower lip was swollen and bloodied, her hair knotted. Her right cheek was red, the beginning of what would be a very ugly bruise forming.

"Christian," She cried, and she immediately found her way into his chest, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Anastasia cried, her face buried in the bare chest of Christian Grey. His arms wrapped around her immediately, embracing her in a protective cocoon. He felt strong and warm, a sharp contrast to the man she had just been in the presence of.

Her legs hurt from running, her knee most likely bleeding beneath her jeans from when she had tripped while running. _Had he followed her there? _She wasn't sure, and she also wasn't sure why she immediately found her way to Christian's.

While Jack had put his hands on her before, she was sure that if she had let him go another further, he could have killed her.

The multiple blows to her face had almost knocked her out, the blinding pain spreading through her skull. Her lip, she knew, was bleeding and her scalp hurt from her hair being tugged at. She had almost given up, almost let herself slip into unconsciousness, her cries unheard by him. But when he left for a moment and returned with a crazed look on his face, and a pocketknife open in his hand, she knew it was time to act. Not for her, but for her son.

_"If I can't be with you, no one can." _He had said to her, and she had taken that moment to push her fist as hard as she could into his groin.

"Ana..." Christian said soothingly into her hair. "Ana, what happened? Elliot, call the police."

"No!" Anastasia replied quickly, removing her face from his chest. She could see the blood from her lip on his chest. "Please, no. If you call the police, he'll try to get Teddy involved. Please, don't."

"Who's Teddy?" Elliot interjected, his jaw clenched, and fists balled, always a protector.

"Her son," replied Christian much to Elliot's surprise.

"Ana? Are you okay?!" The voice came from the stairs, and Ana turned to see Kate running down, clothed in Elliot's shorts and a t-shirt. "Was this him? Did he do this to you?!"

"Who are you both referring to...?" Christian asked as Kate helped Ana toward the couch.

* * *

Christian watched as Kate escorted Ana to the couch, sitting next to her and stroking her friends back. Elliot, he could see, was standing similarly to him. Both of their jaws were clenched, hands balled into fists at their sides. He glanced down at his chest, even more angered at the sight of her blood on him.

_Who the fuck did this?! _

"Ana, who did this?" He repeated, sitting on the sofa across from her.

Anastasia took a deep, shuddering breath. "Jack Hyde." She said, staring at her feet, not wanting the tears welling up in her eyes to spill over. "I live with him, he's my... ex-boyfriend."

Christian raised both of his eyebrows, confusion settling over him. "Your.. ex boyfriend." He repeated.

"It's honestly a really long story, but the short and sweet version - he's threatened me, I owe him money. He's the only thing keeping a roof over our heads."

"He keeps a roof over your head, but at the cost of what Anastasia?" Christian's voice raised, much to everyone's surprise.

"He... doesn't normally do this. This... this was because he saw me with you guys, he... he was s-supposed to be out of town," she began to cry, wincing as she touched her own cheek.

"Where did he see us?" Asked Kate, stroking her friend's hair lovingly.

"Leaving Shay's..."

Christian grimaced at Anastasia's pain, and took a deep breath, steadying the rage that was bubbling in his chest. "Listen, why don't you take a shower and get some sleep. We can... we can all talk about this more in the morning. You can sleep in my bed Ana; I'll sleep here on the couch."

* * *

"She started dating Jack when Teddy was just a baby. I made her go out to a party, and she met him there. He seemed like a great guy," Kate explained, sitting on the sofa facing both Elliot and Christian.

Kate sniffled; her guilt evident in her tone.

Christian, finally having put on a t-shirt, sat leaned forward as she spoke.

"They moved in pretty quickly together, and then... one day she told me they broke it off, that she'd still be staying with him. I got it out of her later that he had paid for a semester of school, and she felt indebted to him." She covered her face with her hands, "I had an inkling this was going on, but she just wouldn't admit to it and I didn't know what to do."

"Where's Teddy right now?" Christian asked, his tone commanding.

"He's with the sitter, a good friend of ours. Jack doesn't know her, and honestly, I'm not sure Jack would ever hurt a hair on Teddy's head. He loves that kid,"

"Obviously not enough if he feels the need to beat his mother." Elliot said, silencing Kate with his words.

"Listen, I feel like we're kind of encroaching on your space here. I can bring her to my place, and-"

"You'll do no such thing. This guy is obviously a maniac, you're both safer here with us until we figure this out."

Christian nodded in agreement to his brother's words and could see the admiration glowing in Kate's face.

**_Trigger Warning__ End_**

* * *

Once showered, Ana felt slightly better. Her hair was no longer knotted, but now laying wet on her shoulders. Her face was beginning to bruise, but after taking the suggested Ibuprofen, the pain was beginning to ebb away.

She was wrapped in Christian's bed, the comforter snug around her. She stared at the dark wall, and immediately began to relive the hours before. She sat up, steadying her breaths and closing her eyes tightly.

_Would he come for her? Was she safe? _Though the bedroom was cozy and warm, she suddenly felt very alone.

Standing, she grabbed the comforter, wrapping it tightly around her and exiting the room.

She tiptoed down the staircase, thinking she'd see Christian sound asleep, but was surprised to find that he was awake, sitting up on the couch.

She caught him staring into the darkness, one hand rubbing his temples while his elbow rest against the arm of the couch.

"Anastasia," he said upon realizing she was there. "Is the bed not comfortable?" He questioned, his voice... _different._

"No, it is. I just, can't sleep. It's too... lonely." She laughed a harsh laugh, "I'm sorry. I sound like a nine-year-old afraid of monsters under her bed."

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, and she searched for an answer.

"I don't know," She said and was surprised to see him pat the spot next to him. "I just... I feel safe with you."

"Come," He commanded, and she did, sitting next to him.

"I'd ask if you want to talk about it, but I'm sure you don't." He opened his arm and she slid into him, resting her face against his chest.

Her eyes closed tightly, the tears finally spilling over in a silent cry. "I don't. And I'm so sorry - this isn't okay. I'm sorry I came here, and I'm sorry-"

"Ana, stop. You don't have to apologize for going to a place where you felt safe after a traumatic moment. I'm glad you thought of coming here. I can protect you."

"I wouldn't be so sure Christian." She pulled away and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Jack is a horrible person, and I've seen him do horrible things. It's one of the reasons I hadn't left, I've always been so sure he'd find me if I left without paying him. Or honestly at this point, if I just left him."

* * *

Christian listened to her talk, his eyes searching her face. He had that felt that before as well. He had felt caught in a 'relationship' for fear that he would suffer the consequences. The main difference, however, was he wasn't being physically harmed. Mentally was a different story.

"Anastasia, I assure you that I can protect you. And I will, should you want me to. Now listen, you're exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can't sleep up there. I don't want to be alone."

Christian stood, clearing his throat. He reached his hand to her, "Come. I'll stay in the room with you until you fall asleep, and then I'll come back down here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Christian lay in his bed with a woman. Anastasia lay beside him, her breath getting deeper and slower as the moments went by. His fingers lightly rubbed her shoulder, an affectionate move that surprised him when he realized he was doing it.

It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep. The moment she lay in the bed and he sat next to her she relaxed. His eyes closed, fingers still moving on her shoulder.

Christian felt overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt. He had sent her home; he hadn't asked her to stay. He thought back to the days that he'd tutored her, thinking to whether or not there had been any signs of this occurring. If he had paid attention, could he have helped?

_What a predicament you find yourself in again, Grey, _he thought to himself, dozing off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More on what happened specifically with Ana will be in further chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews so far. This chapter may be a bit slow, but we're just setting up for future chapters to come! **

* * *

Jack Hyde woke with a start, a hand immediately going to rub a sore spot on his head. He lay on the floor, surrounded by the empty beer bottles that he had discarded in the early morning hours.

"Fuck..." he groaned, while rubbing at the tender lump on the side of his head.

While the evening was fuzzy, he knew that Anastasia had punched him in the groin, a searing pain ripping through him as he fell to his knees. He didn't remember much after that, but judging by the pain in his head, he was sure he'd been knocked out with something.

"_Anastasia!" _He yelled through the house, only to be greeted with a maddening silence.

"_Teddy?!"_

He stood, walking to her room and then pushing her bedroom door open.

Empty.

With a growl, he made his way through the house, pushing open all the doors, only to find that he was alone.

_She'll be back, _he thought. _She always comes back. And I'll be here waiting._

* * *

Christian woke to a sharp pain running through his leg and up through his hip. His eyes opened and he found that he had fallen asleep sitting up and throughout the night had not moved. Still in the same position, his foot had fallen asleep, the pain radiating from his knee and up where his scar sat.

"_Shit.._" He hissed, slowly throwing his legs over the bed.

The room was empty other than him and after moments, he remembered the events of the early morning hours.

_Where is Anastasia? _He wondered, glancing around the room. The evidence that someone had slept next to him was there judging by the crumpled bedspread.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand where he must have subconsciously placed it before falling asleep. One missed call from his dad, most likely to ask about him coming for Christmas. He rolled his eyes, ignoring the missed call and going to check his school email account.

A quick note of apology to his students for the day was sent, along with a cancellation of class. He was sure they wouldn't mind and were probably excited to get some more sleep and time to study.

He stood and stretched before reaching in a drawer for a shirt. After putting it on he walked downstairs where he heard clanging from the kitchen.

"Shit!" He heard a woman say and with a chuckle he stepped into the kitchen to see Anastasia going through his cupboards.

"Can I help you?" He asked, startling her. His sly smile quickly faded once she turned to face him, jumping and putting a hand over her heart.

Her bruising was worse, and her lip was still swollen, the split visible.

"Oh, Christian! I'm sorry - I see you're a coffee fan. I was actually trying to see if you have any tea."

"I do, actually." Christian wandered toward a cabinet not yet touched and opened it. He reached into the back, pulling out a small box of black tea.

"Do you drink tea sometimes?"

"No, it's actually from an ex-girlfriend. I'm not sure if tea has an expiration date, but it's been in here for quite some time."

Anastasia gave him a small smile, "Girlfriend huh?"

He turned, pausing as he stared at her. "_Ex._" Christian cleared his throat, "How did you sleep Anastasia?"

"I slept well. I woke up early though and once I got up, everything just..." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I know."

* * *

Though not her normal type of tea she drank daily, it still felt good to have the warm liquid slide down her throat, warming her from the inside.

Her night had been dreamless, something she attributed to the man that had been beside her when she had fallen asleep. His fingers lazily drifting over her skin made sleep come quickly to her.

Waking up next to Christian had been a surprise. She had assumed he would have gone back downstairs, but there he sat, dozing off with his head leaned back against his headboard. She had watched him for a few minutes, his slow breathing the only sound filling the room.

She liked him, more than she should have; that she could admit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Christian broke her from her daze, and she looked up from her tea to see him staring at her.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," she began, gripping her mug tightly. "I just... I feel like such a failure." Tears began welling up in her eyes and she willed herself not to let them spill over.

He reached over, his hand gripping hers over top of the mug. "No. Don't say that. If you say that, he wins."

"Christian, he's already won. Look at me!" The tears fell down her cheeks and she felt a wave of embarrassment as vulnerability took over her.

"No." Christian replied firmly, "He _hasn't _won. He's winning, that's apparent. He thinks he has a hold over you, and hell... maybe he does. But you're not going to let him win this Ana, I'm not going to let you."

She pulled her hands to her face, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves. "You're my teacher Christian. This is already weird and hard enough as it is."

He couldn't argue with that, but he also wouldn't let the woman who sat in front of him succumb to anymore abuse. He couldn't say he knew Anastasia very well. In fact, the time they had spent together other than the previous twenty-four hours had been spent talking about his business course. But he knew without a doubt that other than wanting to get to know her more, he wanted to help her; and not just her, but her son.

Most children couldn't remember being that young, but Christian could. He could remember being four years old and alone in a room after his mother's pimp abused him. He remembered feeling cold, and hungry. And he remembered his mother doing _nothing_ to help him.

He knew Anastasia was nothing like his mother, but he also acknowledged that perhaps she didn't know how to get help.

"Anastasia," he began, taking a deep breath before he began talking. "This isn't something that I typically tell people, and I'll spare you the most of the details. I remember being your sons age. I had a... not so wonderful mother, who let a man hurt not only her but also me."

His breath shuddered as it did anytime, he brought up his childhood. "She didn't _want_ to get help. She didn't care. You do, that's apparent. You love your son, and you care about your future." Christian cleared his throat, "I'm telling you this, not to guilt you, but to offer you the perspective of a little boy that's been in a similar situation. Except your son is lucky because he has a mother that loves him."

The tears fell freely down her cheeks, but Anastasia was silent as Christian divulged the information of his childhood with her.

"Let me help you. Hell, stay here with me until you can get this figured out." He continued, much to her surprise.

"I couldn't possibly do that. That breaks so many rules, and I -"

"Ana, we kissed. People kiss. We're not in a relationship, we're not sleeping together."

* * *

Anastasia was surprised to find that his words stung at how casual they sounded, but she understood the reasoning behind them.

Jack had also offered her a place to stay. Jack had also offered to help her in a time of need.

_Christian isn't Jack, _Anastasia told herself.

While Jack was cold, callous and uncaring, Christian was warm and kind. She knew she'd be safe at his townhouse, just as she knew in her heart that he'd help get her out of this mess. The only thing stopping her was the guilt and feeling of being a burden as well as the reluctance to owe someone else something.

"Let me think about it Christian... and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about your childhood." She said, letting out a breath.

Her phone pinged from beside her.

Grabbing her phone, she glanced at the time before opening a text she had received from her sitter. The text assured her that all was well with Teddy, especially after Ana had hurriedly called in the middle of the night. With her sitter Andrea, she knew that Teddy was safe. Her husband was not only a security officer on campus, but Jack Hyde had no idea who either one of them were.

"I'll need to leave soon to pick up Teddy. I'm sure it goes without saying that I'll be having to skip class today."

"I've cancelled class for the day. Do you not check your school email?" Christian gave her a small smile, knowing that would be the last thing she'd be doing. "I can drive you there, just let me know what works best for you."

* * *

Christian sat in his Mercedes while Anastasia stood at the door of babysitters. After much convincing, Anastasia had grabbed her car seat, placing it into his own car. His logic was sound, his concern that Jack Hyde could have easily tracked her car probable. In fact, Kate and Elliot were moving it to the other side of campus, away from Kate's home.

He watched closely; concern written all over the face of her sitter. He was unsure what Anastasia was saying, but she pointed toward Christian and he gave a small wave. When he saw a small boy come outside though, he sat up a little straighter.

The boy was young, no older than four, with a heap of brown hair on his head. He immediately gravitated toward his mother, and she grabbed a hold of his hand guiding him to the car. Christian gulped as they got closer and he immediately stepped outside, opening the door for Anastasia and her son.

"Do you need help?" He asked, inwardly slapping himself at such a silly question.

_What the hell could I do? _

"No thank you, I do this all of the time." With ease, her and the little boy worked together to get him into his seat. She strapped him in it and ruffled his hair.

"Should he be facing forward?" He asked nervously, a behavior not common for Christian Grey.

Anastasia laughed, shutting the door and getting into the passenger seat. "He's four. He's the right age and height. Christian, it's fine."

With a nod, he went back to the driver's side, getting in and glancing back at the little boy staring at him with curiosity.

"Hello," Christian said, much to Ana's amusement.

The little boy lifted a hand and waved, "Hi." He said in return, his voice high and sweet.

"He can talk?"

"Christian, he's four. Yes, he can talk." Ana narrowed her eyes at him, "Have you never been around a toddler?"

With indignation in his tone, Christian spoke again, "There's never been a need to be around children. When I was at GEH full time, we didn't have time for family gatherings, and now I just... haven't." He finished lamely.

"Mommy," Teddy began. "Where is Mr. Jack?"

They both stayed silent for a moment and Christian turned his head to look at Anastasia who stumbled over her words.

"Mr. Jack is busy today Teddy," Christian began. "My name is Christian. Is it okay if we spend the day together?"

"Uh huh."

As he began driving, Ana sat silent, staring out of the window. The toddler in the back was now fully amused by a toy in his hand and had obviously forgotten his previous question.

"To go back to your suggestion, of letting us stay with you... toddlers aren't all they're cracked up to be." She finally said, her voice full of nerves.

"Children don't bother me Anastasia. I may be ill-experienced around them, but I don't mind them."

"Okay then."

"Okay then?" He asked, turning his head momentarily toward her while driving.

"I'll take you up on your offer, but no longer than a month. I don't need to be indebted to anyone else."

* * *

"So, you're staying here with him?" Kate asked Anastasia, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

The two sat in Christian's living room with Teddy, while Christian left with Elliot to grab a pizza. Anastasia sat on the floor, surrounded by the toys that her son was playing with. She loved how at ease he seemed, the feeling radiating toward her, staunching the panic attack that had yet to come.

Upon returning to the townhouse, both Kate and Elliot were surprised to see her with Teddy. Kate was even more surprised to find that they'd be staying for a while.

"Yes," Ana replied matter of fact. "I know you'd offer me to stay with you, but Jack knows where you live, and honestly I don't want to put that on you."

"He'll probably show up anyways."

The thought had crossed Anastasia's mind, but thankfully her best friend was currently safe at her side.

"Either way, do you think this is a good idea Ana? He's your teacher. I mean, trust me - I don't care, he seems like a great guy, but I don't want this to cause any issues with school." Kate continued, taking the opportunity to ruffle up Teddy's hair before he decided to sit at the kitchen table to draw.

They both got off of the floor, moving to the couch where Anastasia could easily see him.

"It won't. This is purely just a situational thing, and honestly I feel safe with him." Ana replied. "I don't know why, and I know this whole thing seems so ridiculous. I barely know him - but there's something about him, and he just... he makes me feel better."

"I want to kill him Ana. I want to kill Jack for making you feel unsafe."

"I think he was going to kill me." Ana whispered, much to her friend's horror. She, herself, felt the horror bubbling inside of her.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on? I mean, I had my suspicions, but you kept telling me everything was fine. I could have helped you sooner and to be honest, you shouldn't have let Teddy be around that."

Anastasia closed her eyes, willing the tears not to overflow. "He wasn't... this way with Teddy, or when Teddy was around. I think in his own sick way, he loves Teddy." She could hear her friend begin to retort, and so she lifted her hand as if to stop her. "I know, I know. I'm an idiot. I _know_ I am." Her eyes opened, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "But Kate, I didn't want to put this on you.."

"Ana, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me." Kate moved to the same couch as her, wrapping her in a hug.

* * *

The Mercedes hummed as Christian drove down the road, his car now carrying the aroma of pizza.

While there were closer places that would have delivered, Christian found that he was very particular about his pizza and had found a small pizzeria about twenty minutes away that he loved.

His brother's reaction to the offer for Anastasia to move in hadn't surprised him. The non-fraternization policy at the school was clear and even Christian knew that he was playing with fire.

"I still can't believe you offered them a place. Christian, you hate kids." Elliot chided, giving him a 'serious' big brother look.

Christian scoffed in return, "I don't _hate _kids. I've just never been in a situation where I needed to be close to them."

"Christian, I asked you once if you wanted kids... your response was a loud FUCK no."

"I'm not adopting her child Elliot, I'm letting them stay with me. It'll be fine." His fingers gripped the steering wheel and he ignored the twinge of annoyance he felt at the doubt being directed toward him.

"You might want to stop those late night make out sessions with her then."

Christian gave Elliot a side glance and watched as his brother took the moment to stare out of the window.

"Honestly," Elliot looked back toward him taking a deep breath, "I'm just worried about you. You've just worked very hard to live this new life. I know you're doing the right thing, hell I'd do the same thing, but I don't want you ending up losing your job over this."

"I won't." Christian reaffirmed, although he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Elliot or himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shorter chapter with some mature moments! I'll be updating with more soon and things will begin getting a little crazy! **

* * *

The door closed quietly behind her Anastasia. She took a deep breath, thankful for how easy her son had been to go to sleep, especially in a strange place.

She tiptoed away, keeping quiet until she finally reached the bottom of the stairs where he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

Though she had agreed to this arrangement, she was still surprised to see the sight in front of her. Her professor sat at his table; laptop open with a semester book sitting beside him. An opened beer sat next to him and soft music was playing from his phone. He was dressed relaxed in sweatpants and a Harvard t-shirt. It was an interesting contrast to the stylish clothes he normally wore.

Christian lifted his head upon realizing she was there. He gave her a small smile and then motioned to the beer, as if asking if she wanted one.

"I'm okay. Am I interrupting? Where did Elliot and Kate go?" Anastasia sat at the table with him, quickly glancing to the book and letting out a small laugh.

School seemed so distant, but of course, he was still a teacher and she was still a student; she expected no special treatment.

"No, I'm actually just tweaking a few things for next week's lesson." He said lightly, looking up from the laptop with a small smile. "Kate and Elliot went to a bar to 'hang out'. It was Elliot's suggestion - we didn't want to keep overwhelming you."

She took a deep breath, noting how attractive he was when he was focused and working. The concern from everyone was touching, but she agreed; it had been overwhelming with the constant looks of pity and questions of what had been happening.

"Well, Teddy just fell asleep. Are you sure your room is fine? We can crash on the couch."

"Nonsense. Once Elliot goes home, I can go in that room. My bed is bigger so you can be comfortable with your son."

"Well thank you. And thank you for the pizza earlier. He enjoyed it."

It had been comical to watch the excitement that overcame Theodore when seeing pizza. It wasn't something they had often at their house, so for him it was something reserved for birthday parties and other special occasions. The fact that Elliot had acted like a four-year-old with his food as well had helped her son feel at ease in his strange surroundings.

"It's not a problem Ana." Christian replied, and he offered another small smile.

She glanced around the room for a moment suddenly feeling awkward. She remembered being alone with him on the couch and the kiss they shared. She wondered if he'd pretend it hadn't happened, or if it was something they were going to acknowledge any further.

"Maybe I will take a beer," she finally said. "Can I just...?" She motioned to the refrigerator and he gave her a curt nod.

Christian shut his laptop the moment she sat back down. His book was closed, and he took a swig of his beer. "Let's go sit on the couch. Are you prepared to go back to class?"

They stood and moved, both sitting on the same couch at opposite ends. Anastasia folded her legs beneath her, leaning against the armrest.

"My next class is on Monday, so I at least have the weekend before needing to go back. I'm hoping by then maybe makeup can help... with this," She motioned to her cheek.

"I don't mean physically."

She took a deep breath, "I mean... I'm worried about what this all means. Everything I own is at the house, and Jack is too friendly with too many of the _right _people for me to try to get a police escort. And then there's this..." She waved between the two of them.

"This?" Christian inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"... yes, this." She took a gulp of her beer. "Us... the.. the kissing." She stumbled over her words and in return he gave her a laugh.

"I have an idea about getting your things... just be patient with me as I try to figure it out. As far as us... and _this_, it never has to happen again."

"It shouldn't happen again." She said barely above a whisper.

* * *

Christian knew he shouldn't have been scooting closer to her. He knew that anymore intimacy between them could spell trouble, but he also knew that what had happened between them was already trouble enough.

"You're right, it shouldn't." He said lightly finding himself an inch from her face.

His fingers lightly brushed over the bruise, before she leaned forward lips pressing against one another.

Not wanting to hurt her lip any further, Christian kissed her gently.

He knew it was wrong and he knew he should stop, but as she leaned closer to him and into their kiss, he found that he wanted more.

"Christian," she breathed into his mouth. Using the opportunity of her mouth open, he slipped his tongue against hers.

He kissed her for another moment before pulling away and running his fingertip across their lower lip.

"We can't keep doing this," She said lightly, leaning back.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"So," Anastasia cleared her throat. "What is your plan for getting my things?"

"I have a friend who can help if you're willing to let him."

"A friend? That sounds a little sketchy," She let out a small laugh, before burying her face in her hands.

Christian reached over, his hand going to her shoulder and squeezing. "What's wrong Anastasia? Other than the obvious."

"My life is just falling apart Christian," She let out a deep breath raising her head. Tears fell down her cheeks in a silent cry. "This thing with Jack... I should've... I should have just left so long ago, but I've seen him do things to people that have been horrible. I'm a horrible mother, I shouldn't have had Teddy around that... but Jack was always so nice to him, I just... and now this thing with you."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you again."

"What? No... I _like_ you kissing me. That's the issue. I feel like I'm sleeping with the boss."

Christian stared at her, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He, himself, would have fired employees should they have carried on romantic relationships in high power positions. It would have caused nothing but problems. He understood the reasoning the school had for not allowing a student to get involved with a professor, he wasn't denying that, but he also couldn't deny that he felt drawn to her in a way that he hadn't felt in possibly ever.

"We're not sleeping together Anastasia," Christian said though he couldn't deny the tension between them.

"We might as well be if we're going to keep doing this." She laughed, and her words silenced him.

Christian finished his beer before setting it down beside him. After moments of staying silent, he finally spoke.

"Anastasia," he began, "I feel... drawn to you. Which isn't something that a professor should be saying to his student but say hypothetically you weren't my student. Would this be something we'd explore?"

"You mean if I also hypothetically wasn't running from my abusive ex? Yes, I think it probably would be."

"Then let's just... see what happens. No labels, no... putting it out there. Let's just see what happens, and then maybe when you're no longer in my class we can figure it out further from there."

"But I am running from my abusive ex."

"Ana, that doesn't bother me. Do I want to kill this man? Yes. Does it make my view of you change? No."

* * *

Butterflies erupted in her stomach at his words. He didn't see her as _damaged_ or _used goods_. He didn't care that her four-year-old was sleeping upstairs and like him, she felt drawn to him.

"Okay," She said and feeling a sudden burst of confidence she leaned toward him and kissed him once again.

She couldn't remember the last time a man had been this kind to her, but it wasn't just his kindness that was drawing her to him.

As if the barrier between them had fell, Christian immediately pulled her onto his lap where her knees sat on either side of him. His arms snaked around her, one hand raising up into her hair while the other hand rest on her lower back. The kiss was needier than before and she ignored the stinging in her lip as his smashed against her own. She pressed her hips down against his own and in return her gripped her tighter.

She could feel the bulge beneath his sweatpants getting larger and harder and for the first time in a long time she felt a craving that needed to be satisfied. She pushed harder against him as his hands snaked underneath her shirt and onto her bare skin.

She was in bliss until the sound of an iPhone ringing began to echo throughout the room.

Christian groaned, kissing her for another moment before glancing at the phone to his side. "Shit," he murmured. "I have to take this, I'm sorry."

Catching her breath, she scooted off of his lap. He stood, saying "Grey," curtly into his phone in a way that sounded more distinguished than when he was in class.

After watching him walk out of the room, she leaned her head back and took a breath to steady herself. "This is such a mess."

* * *

"Sir, it's good to hear from you." Jason Taylor said on the other end of the phone.

For years, Taylor had been one of Christian's most trusted advisers and head of security. Even know, he worked for him from afar handling things both in Seattle and in Massachusetts should he need it.

"It's good to hear from you too. I have a situation here I need some help with, and I'm wondering if you know anyone in the area who could help. I have a... friend, staying with me right now. She's currently running from an abusive ex-boyfriend and he seems to have ties with some fairly important people. Due to... circumstances, I can't be the one to go get her things. I'm wondering if know someone who might be able to not only help retrieve her belongings, but also..."

"Frighten him a bit?"

"I didn't say it."

"I have an old colleague in your area. He currently works security, but he's ex special forces. I'll give him a call." Taylor cleared his throat, "Are you doing well Sir?"

"I am. How are you? How's Gail?"

"Great Sir. We'll have to come visit again sometime soon."

Christian smiled into the phone, glad that at least his past provided some sort of happy ending.

* * *

"I wonder what Kate's going to do when Elliot has to go home," Anastasia said almost as an afterthought when Christian came back into the room and took a seat.

"I'm sure Elliot will make it a point to visit more." Christian replied. "I'm sorry about that. That was regarding picking up your belongings."

"Oh? Good news I hope?"

"We shall see."

"Tell me something about yourself."

Christian thought for a moment, staring at the woman who sat on the other end of the couch. She seemed almost to be wanting to start conversation to prevent anymore intimacy between them. He agreed, not wanting to complicate things further at the moment. He wondered though what he could tell her that wouldn't give anything away from his previous life.

"I don't know what to say honestly,"

"Do you miss owning your own company?"

He paused, thoughts running through his minder quicker now. He wondered the amount of honesty he should give to Anastasia. She had come to him in such a vulnerable state. The least he could do was be honest with her.

"I still do. Own my company." He paused, "Sort of. It's complicated honestly."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's not what google..." She paused, confused.

"Google says what I want it to say," and he realized upon saying those words how cocky he sounded.

"Wow."

"Enough about me. What about you? I know you go to school, you have a son... but what about your parents? Where are they?"

"They're... around." She said lamely, "My mother and I don't talk much. It's complicated honestly." She smirked, repeating his words. "My father... stepfather, he's currently deployed but should be returning within the next three months."

"Wow." He repeated after her, his own smirk forming on his lips. "I'm sorry you don't speak with your mother."

"It's okay."

"Mommy?" A small voice asked from the top of the stairs, "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes Teddy, I'll be up in just a moment." Anastasia smiled slightly, as it seemed she did whenever she spoke or thought of Teddy. "Looks like it's time to say good-night, as dictated by a four-year-old."

"I'll let you get to it then. Good night Ana," Christian said and was surprised to find that she kissed him lightly before heading upstairs.

* * *

Luke Sawyer stared at the house before him, wondering why he was there. The house was small, quaint even and surrounded by the changing leaves of fall. To the average person walking by, the house looked normal. Luke, however, could tell otherwise. There were small clues that the house was suffering from an air of neglect. The grass hadn't been mowed the season before, and so it now lay brown and long, dead among the leaves. The roof was slowly deteriorating and the car in the driveway was parked in a drunken angle.

The call he had received the day before had been interesting enough for him to take the job; the payout had helped as well. On his day off from his security job, Luke found himself knocking on the red door before crossing his arms over his chest. His job was to get this mystery woman and her child's belongings, and also to intimidate. At a height of 6'2 and as muscular as he was, intimidation wasn't something he'd have an issue with.

The door opened and there a redhead woman stood, her eyebrows immediately raising. "Oh, hello." She said with a coy smile. She was attractive, there was no doubt about that, but she also stunk of drugs and alcohol and that wasn't Sawyer's style.

Not having been warned a woman would be there, he stumbled over his words before finding himself and clearing his throat. "Is Jack Hyde here?"

"Yes... JACK." She yelled before turning and walking front the door, glancing over her shoulder as she did so.

"What the fuck do you want?" A man coming to the door asked. He was greasy, with his hair in a pony-tail and one single earring hanging from his ear. A bruise was starting to disappear on his head.

From what he could see, the house wasn't messy, other than the beer bottles laying in odd places. He didn't see children's things, but also didn't see any photos or personal touches. It was odd.

"I'm here to retrieve Miss Steele's belongings."

"The fuck you are. Tell her if she wants her shit, I'll be right here waiting with it."

Jack began to slam the door and Luke, knowing he had to act fast, used his arm to quickly push it open, hitting Jack square in the head.

"FUCK." Jack grabbed at his forehead, doubling over.

Luke grabbed him by the shirt, forcefully pushing him down on his sofa.

"I'm going to make this very clear," Luke began, leaning down to be eye level with the man staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to grab Miss Steele and her son's things. If you try to stop me, if you try to call the police, if you try to even _move_ from this position, I will make you regret the day you ever decided to lay your hands on a woman and harm her."

"What the fuck can you do to me?" Jack spat at him, literally spitting on his face.

_I didn't sign up for this shit, _thought Luke and with a quick punch, Jack was out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize in advance, this is a short chapter. As I posted recently, I had been sick with the flu and had to catch up with work and life. The next chapter is about done, so that will be posted this weekend as well. **

**Thank you everyone for your patience. The story may seem a little slow going right now, but it's about to ramp up.**

* * *

**8:50** **am**

Christian sat leaned back in the uncomfortable brown chair that sat at the front of the auditorium. He leaned back, one leg crossed lazily over the other. The HDMI cable was already attached to his laptop which projected the words TEST DAY on the screen behind him.

He didn't prefer giving tests as he had hated them in college. He preferred to teach, but as required by the school, his students had to be tested every so often.

The stack sat in front of him, pages stapled together. Each student who walked by tried to eye them, something that made him chuckle.

After the recent days of 'excitement' Christian felt happy to be back in his normal place, though he wasn't prepared for what he'd feel the moment Anastasia walked through the door.

He had seen her that morning of course, but his pulse still quickened at the sight of the brunette woman. Her hair was framing her face, her cheeks a bit rosy from the makeup she had applied. He was unable to see any remnants of the bruising on her face, so it was obvious it was working. She wore clothes borrowed from Kate, a pair of skinny jeans and a maroon sweater.

What he wasn't prepared to see was the man walking in right next to her, laughing at something she had said. She smiled, though he was happy to note it didn't look genuine. His eyes followed them, the student he recognized as Jose Rodriguez sitting right next to her after some words were exchanged.

Christian cleared his throat as he glanced at his watch, mentally willing the heavy feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach to go away.

* * *

Anastasia sat down, lifting her eyes slowly to stare at her Professor sitting at the front of the room. She was surprised to see that he was already looking at her and the minute she looked into his eyes, he turned his gaze to someone else.

She was surprised when Jose sat next to her. He had first spoken to her only ten minutes before the class, having recognized her as they walked through the halls. He seemed nice enough, but their five-minute conversation hadn't warranted them sitting next to one another. She wondered if he thought she'd do better on her test, and he could cheat.

"Alright," Christian began and she couldn't help but blush as she stared at him. "It's test day. There's no excuse to do poorly, you had an extra four days to get prepared for this."

Amidst the groans, Christian began passing out the test, handing a pile to each row.

"The ladies sure do love him, huh?" Jose remarked, chuckling and shaking his head.

She'd noticed the other female students' attention to him before, but never this much. Each of the girls he passed giggled to their friends or leaned forward to get a better look.

She couldn't help but feel a small tinge of jealousy, but she quickly shook it off.

_He's my professor when we're here... _She thought, opening the test in front of her.

* * *

Christian watched at his students moved through their tests, some slower than others. He crossed his legs once again and leaned back, his eyes slowly moving to the brunette in the third row and the man sitting next to her.

Were they friends? Had they ever sat together before and he hadn't noticed?

_Get it together Grey, _he thought, and he lifted a hand to rub at his temples, willing the thoughts to disappear. He also mentally noted how difficult this would be.

It hadn't helped that upon watching her leave with her son that morning, he had kissed her. It had seemed so _normal_, that neither had thought about it.

"Finished?" He said quietly when she walked up to his desk to place the test down.

She gave him a small smile, and his pulse quickened once again as he watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

Christian walked through the campus; his bag slung over his shoulder. The day had moved excruciatingly slow, and try as he might, his brain had been distracted by everything going on. Though it was Monday, he had decided to skip his weekly meal at IHOP, opted instead to go back to his townhouse to meet with Taylor's contact, Luke Sawyer.

He was pleased to hear that Jack shouldn't be bothering them for a while, but he knew that was temporary.

Men like Jack reminded him of Elena; he knew that abusers didn't give up so easily, and sometimes that could end up hurting people. He had the scar to prove it.

A black SUV sat in his driveway; the windows heavily tinted. The doors opened as Christian walked closer and a large muscular man that reminded him of Elliot's stature walked out.

"Sawyer, I presume?" Christian asked, stopping in front of him.

"Yes, Sir. The belongings are in the back of my car." The man replied, and upon seeing him closer, Christian could understand why Taylor had recommended him for the job. He would be intimidating to most people; his size was that of a body builder.

"I appreciate your help. I've had the money deposited in the requested account."

"I saw, it was done before I got here." The man said with a questioning tone.

"Jason Taylor recommended you. I wasn't concerned about whether the job would be done or not."

Sawyer let out a small chuckle. "I'll be honest, I asked how he knew you and he wouldn't tell me a thing."

Christian just smiled, "Let's get these things inside before she gets here."

* * *

"H-How did you... he got _everything_! Jack didn't...?" Anastasia's words failed her as she looked through the now full drawers of Christian's dresser. Her clothes, all of hr belongings, all of Teddy's belongings, were there.

"I told you, I knew someone." Christian remarked, leaning against the door frame.

"You also didn't have to move me in like this. I'm fine living out of bags for now."

"I thought you'd feel more comfortable this way."

Ana took a deep breath, before approaching him and wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you Christian. You've done so much for me in the past week... even longer than that if you count the tutoring."

He was warm, his smell intoxicating. Her head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. "You're welcome Ana." He replied softly.

She was sure he couldn't realize the enormity of what he had done for her. Jack had taken away so much of her life, and here Christian was slowly giving it back.

She looked up, not surprised to see that he was staring down at her already.

* * *

As the weekend was now upon them, Christian acknowledged that the mornings were becoming more normal and Christian was prepared to already have a kettle for tea going the moment he began to drink his coffee. He'd have fifteen minutes of being alone before he'd hear the rustling upstairs of Anastasia and her son waking up.

Elliot had planned his flight back that Monday, so he had been spending more time with Kate than he had with Christian. He had been fine with that, and he was sure that because of Kate, Elliot would be back more.

Being back to work was slowly becoming more normal, and he was able to focus more on his teachings than worrying about Jack. He kept him in the back of his mind, knowing that he'd stay quiet for a while before rearing his head again.

"Is Teddy still sleeping?" Christian asked as Anastasia walked down the stairs. She was in a pair of sleeping shorts with a t-shirt covering her upper half.

"Yes, I figured it's Saturday i'd let him sleep in a little longer."

"How nice of you," Christian said, letting out a chuckle.

"Tired of having us here yet? It's been over a week."

"On the contrary, I'm getting quite used to it." He held out a hand to motion to the kitchen. "Your water should be ready,"

She smiled at him, disappearing in the kitchen to make her normal morning cup of tea.

"I shouldn't be telling you this outside of the classroom," Christian began as she sat next to him on the love seat. "But you passed your test,"

"You shouldn't be, but I appreciate that, because I was worried."

Christian cleared his throat, a thought emerging from the back of his mind. "You only have two more months in my class,"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about school in front of each other." Ana smiled at him. "But yes, two more months... and then you won't have to deal with me anymore." She joked.

"I was actually hoping I'd get to deal with you much more after those two months."

Anastasia took the moment to sip her tea. They had played it safe since being back in class. They'd both made sure not to stare at each other longer than necessary or to be seen outside of the classroom with one another. His townhouse was just far enough away from prying eyes for her presence there to matter.

"More so," he continued, "I was hoping I could actually take you out... perhaps next weekend so there's time to find a sitter?"

"I'll need a sitter?" She asked, her stomach erupting in butterflies.

"I'd say so. While I do enjoy the company of Teddy, I'd like to spend some alone time with his mother, get to know her a little better."

She shifted in the seat, taking in the sight of the man next to her.

"You know, I have to admit... I felt kind of jealous in class the other day. I never realized how many women checked you out. I knew they did - I just didn't realize it was so blatant."

"They're just -" He began.

"Students?" She gave him a small smile. "I know, it's silly but.."

"Well this may be the first time I'll admit it, but I felt a bit jealous too seeing you and Mr. Rodriguez laughing together." Christian reached over, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She sipped her tea, before placing it next to her. "I don't really even know him."

"I shouldn't have gotten jealous anyways. I'm your _teacher_, remember?"

Anastasia bit at her lip, and Christian reached over tugging at it lightly.

"Remember what I told you?" He whispered, before leaning forward, his lips an inch away from her own.

* * *

The annoying sound of an iPhone ringing interrupted their moment and once again, Christian let out a groan.

His forehead dropped against hers in defeat, and after a soft kiss on her lips he stood to grab his phone.

"Hello?" He snapped, not taking the moment to glance at who had even called him.

_"Hello Son. Are you okay? You seem angry." _The voice of his father sounded on the other end.

Christian smiled to Anastasia before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Dad. Yes, everything is fine."

_"I've been trying to get a hold of you." _

Christian knew he had. There had been multiple calls in the past week, each ignored as he dealt with the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

_"I'll cut to the chase. I'm not calling with the best news. Elena is eligible for parole."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! The next chapter is going to go into Christian's background further, as well as more information about Jack. After the next chapter, time will begin to move quickly! **

* * *

The tone had changed the moment Christian walked back into the room. His face was somber, almost as if he had learned of someone's passing. He placed his phone gently on the side table before leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

After what seemed like the longest time, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. "I think I'm going to go for a run."

Without another word he quickly stood, grabbed his phone and walked out of the front door, leaving Anastasia unsure of what to do or what to say.

* * *

Anastasia glanced at the clock on the wall.

**1:07 PM**

Teddy had already woken up, been fed both breakfast and lunch and after some time playing, he had been willing to take a nap.

Christian still hadn't returned.

After two hours, she had finally caved in and sent him a text message reading '_I hope everything is okay._'

The message had been read almost minutes after she had sent it, but there had been no response. She wondered to herself what could cause him such distress that he'd immediately leave. He had helped her so much and now she felt helpless that she couldn't return the favor.

Another glance at the clock, and a wave of guilt overtook her. She had made him feel like he couldn't even be in his own home.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to the door. Being alone with Theodore, she stood hesitantly. Christian never had visitors other than Kate and Elliot.

_Could it be Jack? _

She walked slowly to the door, but a quick look through the peephole immediately calmed her fears.

Ana pulled the door open to see her best friend standing there with a bag of to-go food in her hand.

"Kate! I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

The blonde walked through the foyer, one arm wrapping tightly around her friend.

"I _knowwww_," Kate exclaimed. They moved to the couches where she flopped on the opposite one of Ana and began unpacking the food she had grabbed. "Elliot leaves on Monday, so I've just been soaking up that time with him. I love him Ana, I swear I do."

"Wow! That's..."

"Fast? I know." Kate buried her face in her hands. "It just sucks so bad that he has to go home. Oh my gosh, listen to me. As if my life is so horrible compared to what you've been dealing with. Any news on Jack?"

"None at all. But I'm not stupid enough to think that he won't contact me again. Where is Elliot now?"

"Oh, Christian called him and wanted to meet him somewhere." Kate shrugged, "So, I figured we'd hang out and eat some lunch. Elliot also wanted to see if you could get a sitter for the evening so we could all do dinner since he's leaving Monday."

"It's kind of short notice, I don't-"

"I already called her." Kate smiled at her friend, "She has no issue with watching Teddy for the night."

Anastasia let out a small laugh, her friend always surprising her.

* * *

The park bench Christian sat on was uncomfortable, but his legs were burning, especially where his scar sat. His iPhone told him he had run over five miles, something he hadn't done in a while, but his anger pushed him.

And he felt _so angry. _He was angry that the person who had not only spent years abusing him, but that had also attempted to kill him, could potentially be roaming the streets free again. He was angry that he had failed in so many ways.

Thankfully, the area he had found was relaxing. The park bench sat in the middle of a park, a statue commemorating some hero in the middle. The leaves were mostly fallen, other than a few stragglers hanging on, and they piled up in mountains of red and gold.

He was soaked in sweat and he regretted not wearing more comfortable clothes before leaving, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't let Anastasia see his vulnerability. After what she had been going through, he needed to be strong for her.

"Hey," A voice said from his side. "Took me forever to find you."

He turned his head to see Elliot walking toward him, the leaves crunching beneath his feet. Christian nodded at him and Elliot sat next to him in silence.

"You knew this day was going to come." Elliot said quietly.

Christian nodded once again before running his hand across his face. "I know." He replied, "I honestly didn't think they would allow her to though. I thought the evidence was enough, and I thought she'd be gone for much longer."

"Does it scare you more that she might get out, or that you know you have to go relive it?"

He thought for a moment before taking a deep shuddering breath, "I can't go back there Elliot. And I know I have to, I know I _need _to - because I'm _not_ going to let her get out so she can do this to someone else. She fucking ruined my life Elliot. I let her, but she ruined my life. My life there... I wasn't _living._ I don't want to regress."

"No - you didn't _let_ her. She coerced you. She manipulated you. We're in this together bro - you, me, our whole family." Elliot paused, "When is the date?"

"Just after Christmas," Christian let out a harsh laugh. "Guess Mia gets her way. Christmas at home."

He stayed silent, staring at his hands for a moment. It had been so long since the feeling of being out of control bothered him. He felt himself shaking and he closed his eyes tightly, willing whatever anxiety that was holding him would go away.

"FUCK." He finally yelled into the air, his face falling into his hands shortly after. He felt Elliot's hand grip his shoulder and Christian, in a moment of vulnerability let out a shuddering cry.

* * *

Anastasia could hear the laughter and talking of both Christian and Elliot as the front door opened from downstairs. She finished applying the minimal amount of makeup she had and stepped from the bathroom, hitting the lights.

His room looked so strange with both her and Theodore's belongings in it. She had kept it clean and organized, but there was still a pile of toys she kept in the corner so they didn't end up scattered around his house.

Teddy had been more than willing to visit with his sitter, especially since according to him, they had recently gotten a dog. She smiled at the thought of him and then made it a personal goal to take him somewhere for a 'mommy-son' day soon.

Christian stood in the foyer, still wearing his clothes from the morning. He was smiling as she spoke with his brother and it was a relief to her to see that everything was okay.

"Hey," She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She could see his eyes trail over her, and she was unsure why. Her outfit was simple, a pair of skinny jeans and black boots with a matching black top.

"I wouldn't come any closer Ana, he _stinks_." Elliot exclaimed before disappearing in the kitchen.

"He's right, I do. I'm sorry about running out on you earlier Ana." Christian said.

"Oh! No, it's okay. I of all people should know, sometimes we have things going on."

He gave her a small smile before squeezing past her and heading upstairs.

* * *

"This is a _really _nice car Christian. Do teachers get paid this much?" Kate exclaimed from the back seat of Christian's Mercedes.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly at her bold questions.

"They must if I was able to get the car," he replied back, glancing in his rear-view mirror to see the blonde girl and his brother cuddled up in the back.

He was surprised to see how much Elliot had fallen for the girl, especially in such a short amount of time.

_Was that possible? _He wondered to himself, and he momentarily allowed his gaze to shift from the road to the brunette next to him. She was staring out of the window, her fingers wringing together in her lap.

The drive to downtown Boston wasn't long. Elliot and Christian had agreed that they needed to get farther from the campus, mainly due to the teacher student relationship that was beginning to unfold.

"Do you like Italian?" Christian asked lightly, aware that his brother was beginning to make out with Kate in the backseat.

"I like all food, but yes - I love Italian." Anastasia replied, "Is that where we're going?"

"Yes. There's a good place I like that's in downtown Boston. I thought it would be smart to get away from Cambridge. Looks like we're getting out date over with before I planned." He chuckled slightly.

"Over with?"

"Poor choice of wording. I am... sorry again about earlier."

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

His eyes shifted to her for a moment and he saw that her look was sincere.

"No," he answered simply. "Not right now anyways."

Christian stared at the road ahead of him, not surprised that she didn't say anything further.

* * *

"Oh that was delicious." Anastasia exclaimed, leaning her head back and savoring the taste of her final bite of Veal Parmigiana.

The food was delectable and the wine that Christian had chosen had complimented each of the dishes. She could see glimpses of his exuberant life he used to live when the waiter came to speak to them and he took charge of the table, ordering appetizers and drinks for them all. It was a stark contrast to seeing him eating at IHOP.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Christian remarked, lifting his wine and taking a small sip. "So, Elliot. What are you plans for returning home?"

Elliot sat with his arm around Kate who has scooted her chair closer to him. She frowned, obviously upset about Elliot's upcoming departure.

"Work," Elliot said lamely, "And figuring out when I can come back and visit my Katie girl."

Anastasia smiled at them, happy to see that her best friend had finally found someone she wanted to spend longer than a few nights with. She wondered though how that would break Kate's heart upon him leaving, and how their relationship would continue after.

She glanced to the man at her side, taking the moment to study him. He still seemed anxious about something; his demeanor was anything but relaxed and while he smiled at his brother and was included in the conversation, she wasn't sure his heart was truly in it.

* * *

The lights from the city shone and reflected off the water in the Boston Harbor. The night was beautiful, the harbor walk full of other couples and families. Kate and Elliot had walked off to find a beverage, leaving both Christian and Anastasia leaning up against the guardrail that kept them from the water.

"This is..." Ana took a deep breath, "Exactly what I needed to clear my head. I hope it's helped you too?" She glanced at the man that stood less than half of a foot away from her.

"That is still... left to be determined." He smiled, staring out into the water. "I miss my boat."

"You had a boat?"

"Well, yacht. But yes. Her name was The Grace, named after my mother. I used to love sailing."

"I'm sure there's a lot of things you miss. I would." Anastasia stared back at the water, imagining the world she could give her son if she owned her own business. She vaguely wondered why he had given it up, but knew it was none of her business.

* * *

Were there many things he missed about his old life? He watched as a small boat created waves in the water, splashing lightly against the barrier wall.

There were times he had missed being in control. It was something he had discussed with his therapist for quite some time, and he felt he was getting better but after the phone call about Elena, he knew he missed it.

He didn't miss being a dominant, that was something he knew for sure. While he did miss the control, the sexual lifestyle did nothing but remind him of the woman who had spent so many years abusing him.

"It was lonely, Ana. There's not much to miss when you're lonely. I was normally never alone on The Grace. My family would come out with me for the day, or the weekend. Contrary to how it looks with Elliot, I didn't always have the best relationship with my family." Christian turned around to lean back against the guardrail, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can confidently say I like my life much better now."

"I'm sorry I threw a wrench into it with all of my drama," Ana looked down and he immediately turned, his finger lifting her chin.

"You didn't _throw a wrench_ into it. Ana, I've dealt with someone like Jack... I know this isn't over with him. I'll handle him. I promise."

His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, his fingers pushing into her hair and near her ear. She looked up at him, and in that moment her beauty overwhelmed him.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She whispered and his answer was a small chuckle.

He leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers. Christian leaned back against the guardrail again, pulling her with him. Her arms immediately went around his neck and he held onto her with one hand on her waist and the other still holding onto the side of her face.

He tilted his head, deepening their kiss. Her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to lightly stroke against her own.

Any thought of Elena, of going back to Seattle, melted away as her body pressed against his.

Christian finally broke away from her, kissing her lightly on the lips one more time.

"Perhaps not in public, I apologize." His hand stroked her cheek, and with a smile, they separated.

* * *

Jack popped the Tylenol that sat next to him, chasing them down with some cheap beer that he had in the fridge.

His phone began pinging, multiple times, and he opened it to see the incoming flood of photos.

His head was pounding and his face was still sore from the assault of _Christian Grey's _friend.

"Fuck him," Jack growled, drinking the rest of the beer in a single gulp. "Fuck _her._"

"What are you going to do with them?" The redhead to his side asked as she replaced his empty beer with a new one. "Tell the school?"

"Nah, I'm going to go bigger. Let's see if Mr. Billionaire Christian Grey is willing to play nice. For the sake of his new girlfriend." He spat, staring at the photos of Anastasia Steele kissing Christian Grey. "It's about time I got my fucking money back."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There is mature content within this chapter. Just a heads up :) Also, sorry this took so long - things have been crazy. Hope all is well with everyone! **

* * *

The moment they had returned to Christian's townhouse, Elliot and Kate had disappeared into the guest room. Of course, both Anastasia and Christian knew what they were up to, but it didn't make the moment any less awkward. After a moment of silence in the foyer, they moved to the kitchen where Christian searched for the perfect bottle of wine for them to enjoy.

After agreeing on a sweet red, they sat on the sofa together. Anastasia's shoes sat on the floor; her legs curled underneath her.

"We seem to keep ending up in this situation," She commented, motioning to the guest room upstairs and them downstairs.

Christian chuckled, "I'm definitely going to have to wash those sheets. But it's not the first time it's happened with Elliot."

"Do you think he's serious about her?"

"I do. Elliot is normally over a girl after a night or two. This is probably the longest I've seen him carry on something."

"I'm glad. Kate... hasn't had many boyfriends. She hasn't really had any serious relationships, so it would be nice to see something last for her. She can be the stable one out of our friendship." Ana rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh as she sipped her wine.

"I think what we have could be stable," Christian remarked, surprising himself.

"I don't think we can technically call this anything until your class is over."

"Ah, and we arrive at the root of the issue again." Christian groaned, "The class."

He finished his glass of wine, standing and disappearing into the kitchen.

She watched him return with the bottle, refilling both of their glasses. "Are you trying to get me drunk Professor?"

"That depends," and she swore she heard him growl as he said it.

Anastasia adjusted her legs beneath her and reached out her glass, clinking it against his own.

"You could have any girl you wanted. Why are you so interested in me?" She asked, taking more of a gulp of her wine than a sip.

"You intrigue me. You're beautiful, you're kind. You're a wonderful mother."

"Ah yes, because every man wants a woman who's already had a child at my age."

Christian immediately leaned forward, lighting grasping her face, his thumb beneath her chin.

"Anastasia, contrary to what movies and television want you to believe, many men find a woman who is a wonderful mother incredibly attractive. You're beautiful, entrancing, you do things to me that I can't even begin to explain." His thumb moved lightly across her lower lip before he let go. "Don't sell yourself short Ana."

She gulped as he moved away, lifting her drink to her lips and finishing her second glass. Her cheeks felt red, and she knew they were moving too quickly through the bottle of wine.

"I don't know how to respond to that..." She whispered, "But thank you."

"You're welcome."

Unsure of what to say, she took a deep breath, biting her lower lip for a moment. She stood, stretching and gulping down the rest of her drink. "I think... I think I'm going to go upstairs to lay down. Do..." She paused and took another deep breath, closing her eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

Christian raised an eyebrow at her, downing the rest of his wine. "Are you sure you'd like me to?"

"I mean, it's your bed, but... yes. I'm sure." She thought of a moment before nodding, as if to reaffirm her decision. "I'll.. be up there. If you want to meet me." She stared at him for a moment before turning around and going up the stairs.

* * *

Christian watched her, his mouth falling open slightly.

He wondered what she expected to happen. Did she want to move further with him, or was she literally just wanting to lay down? He walked into the kitchen, placing their glasses in the sink and then taking a deep breath.

Why he suddenly felt nervous, was beyond him. He knew without a doubt that Anastasia was the only one who could make him feel completely out of control.

Using his buzz from the wine to boost his confidence, he walked up the stairs two at a time. He gave a slight knock, slowly opening the door when he heard no response. The room was dark, allowing the moonlight from his open blinds to outline her body in the bed. From what he could see, she lay beneath his blankets, on her side.

"Ana?" He asked, unable to see her face. He wondered whether she had already passed out from the wine.

"Yes?" She replied, pulling the blankets down enough to make room for him.

His eyes adjusted to the light, allowing him to see that she lay only in a t-shirt and panties, the moonlight shining off her bare legs.

"What... are you wanting from this?" Christian asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know it's wrong, and I know we shouldn't... but I want you."

* * *

Anastasia surprised herself with her words and if she was honest, she was surprised he even came up anyways.

She had pushed the blanket down, attempting to make herself look sexy. She thought back to the last time she had even had sex. It had been with Jack, and it had been more for him than it had been for her. She couldn't even remember how long ago it had been.

She knew the wine was helping move it along, but the comment he had made about her being attractive, _entrancing _him as he put it, did something to her.

Ana watched as he lifted his shirt over his head in one swoop. She had seen him shirtless, the night she had run from Jack, but seeing the moonlight reflect off his muscles and lean body made her shiver. His pants were unzipped next and he pushed them down, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs. He kept those on, sliding into the bed with her.

"Are you sure Ana?" He asked, letting his fingers slide onto her cheek.

"Yes," She whispered, her pulse beginning to quicken.

She shivered again as his fingers moved from her cheek, onto her t-shirt and over her panties until they touched the bare skin of her thigh.

"You're so beautiful."

With that, she leaned toward him, crashing her lips against his. She wanted this; no, she _needed_ it.

She knew how much more it could complicate things, but she didn't care.

He grabbed onto her hips, pulling her onto him where she straddled him. He grasped at her face with one hand, pulling her closer.

* * *

Christian knew it was wrong and he knew that doing this would put them in a place they wouldn't be able to come back from, but he didn't care. The wine was boosting his decision making, but he had known from the moment he kissed her, he had become enraptured with her.

She straddled him, her bare thighs on either side of him. The kiss became needier and he groaned as she pressed her hips down against him. He could feel his bulge growing, a need erupting in him that he hadn't felt in a while.

Sex used to be a staple in his life, something that, along with his business, defined him. Since becoming a teacher, sex had been on the back burner but now that flame was turned on high.

His lips left her mouth, trailing down her neck. He nipped and suckled at the skin lightly, not wanting to leave any evidence of their night. She reached down, grabbing at the hem of her shirt and lifted it above her head, interrupting him.

Christian leaned back, his eyebrows raising as his eyes took her in. She was stunning, the moonlight shining against the pale skin of her breasts.

"Is... is something wrong?" Anastasia asked, her voice suddenly full of nerves.

He looked up into her eyes, shaking his head.

"No," He said quietly, letting his hands trail from her hips onto her breasts, his thumbs lightly sliding over her hardening nipples. She shivered at his touch.

As if something in him had been awoken, he grabbed her, flipping them both over so he could be on top of her. She gasped in surprise, but the gasp was immediately replaced with a moan as his mouth took a hold of one of her breasts, his hand trailing down her stomach. His fingers found the hem of her panties, and he looked up at her as if asking for permission.

She bit her bottom lip, nodding, her eyes fluttering closed the moment his fingers found their way beneath the material.

Christian groaned the moment his fingers went beneath her panties, the fabric already soaked with moisture.

* * *

"Christian, please..." Anastasia whispered, her skin on fire.

Her thighs were already trembling from anticipation and the moment his fingers found her clitoris, her back arched as she let out a small cry of pleasure.

It had been so long since she had been touched; sex was the furthest thing from her mind at most times. Even when she had been with Jack, he was a selfish lover and Jonathan had been inexperienced. Christian exuded sexuality and he almost looked at bare skin with awe.

He began moving his fingers in a circular motion, his mouth moving to her other breast. She pushed up into him, her eyes shut tightly as the pleasure overtook her. She could feel the pleasure begin to intensify, deep inside of her.

"Please don't stop," She whispered, and she opened her eyes momentarily to see him look up at her, his tongue making circles around her nipple. "Oh my god," She cried, the pleasure intensifying to the point of spilling over. She lifted a hand to stifle the moan that escaped her as her orgasm overtook her, head leaning back and eyes closing tightly.

Wave after wave of pleasure went through her body. She finally opened her eyes again as she felt his weight leave the bed and propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. Christian walked over to the closet, opening it and reaching onto a shelf far in the back that still held his clothes. He returned after a moment, a lone foil packet in his hands.

Her pulse quickened at anticipation of what would happen next.

"Are you still sure you want this?" Christian asked her, his voice husky.

_Yes_, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't speak. She answered with a simple nod.

The sheer size of his erection when he pulled his boxer briefs off was enough to make her pulse quicken more. He was above average, that she could tell. Anastasia watched as he ripped the package, sliding the condom over his length.

With a deep breath she lay back down and quickly pulled her panties off, throwing them on the floor. Christian crawled atop of her, using his knee to spread her legs. Her breaths were shaky with anticipation until she felt the head of his erection begin to push past her folds. Her head fell back as she moaned and suddenly, after a mixture of temporary pain and pleasure, she felt euphoric.

* * *

Christian dropped his head with a groan as he felt her warmth wrapped around him. "Oh fuck..." He muttered before he began to slowly move his hips back and forth. He dropped his arm over her head, cradling her as his movements began to quicken.

There had been a time where Christian would have never been so tender with someone. At that time in his life, pleasure had been for him and him alone. He wouldn't have gotten so close to a woman for fear of them touching him and yet here he was, as close to Anastasia as he could possibly be.

"More... please," She moaned from beneath him, her hand reaching back to intertwine her fingers within her own.

Her words were all he needed to thrust harder and faster. She began to writhe beneath him, pushing her hips up to meet his own.

"Oh... _Christian_!", she cried, and he felt her tighten around him, pushing him over the edge.

With one final groan, Christian emptied himself into the latex, his thrusts slowing.

Their heavy breathing became slower, and after one final kiss, he removed himself from her and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Christian slowly woke as the sunlight hit his eyes. He groaned, cursing the fact that he had purchased curtains instead of blinds. He blinked a few times before glancing around, the bed empty. The night from before came flooding back to him, and he found himself flooded in euphoria that their relationship had moved further.

His thoughts were immediately conflicted as the intrusive truth came to him about their situation. He had slept with his student and while he enjoyed it, he feared the repercussions that could come from it. He shook it off deciding he would worry about it later.

He stood, pulling a pair of sleeping shorts on and smelling the coffee that was coming from downstairs.

It was quiet as he began walking down other than the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. The moment he walked into the kitchen he smiled, leaning against the entrance. Anastasia stood in front of the stove, a pan atop of it with what smelled like pancakes cooking. She continued her humming, occasionally stopping to drink the cup of tea next to her.

He took the moment to come up behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her. After her small gasp of surprise, she let out a little laugh.

"Good morning," She said and while she seemed happy, he could also sense some nervousness coming from her voice.

"Good morning," He replied, grabbing her at the hips to turn her so he could kiss her. She melted into him, her arms snaking over his shoulders. After a final kiss, he pulled slightly away from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing she immediately began to nervously bite her lip.

Anastasia cleared her throat, "Yes. I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"I'm just... you don't... regret anything, right?"

Christian laughed before grabbing her at and pulling her close. Her reached up, grabbing her by the face and softly pressing his lips against hers again. "I regret nothing."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter ends kind of short, I apologize guys but I've made you wait enough! The next chapter will be posted in the next day. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter will go more into Christian's history and focus more on him and some of the struggles he is having. It will also skip forward some time to help keep the story moving along. Hope everyone is staying safe. **

* * *

**_Ten Years Prior_**

Christian Grey watched as his brother stormed out of his office. His words stung, though he was hesitant to admit it.

_"I'm _so sorry _you grew up feeling unloved Christian but stop with this pity party and grow up before it's too late."_

Christian stood from his desk and walked to the large glass windows that overlooked Seattle. He knew he was a 'fucking prick' as his brother put it, but to hear him say it frustrated him. Had he not been good to his family? Had he not helped brother open his engineering firm? He momentarily thought that his brother was being ungrateful.

He stared into the clouds, lifting a hand to run through his hair in frustration.

_Two months since everything had come out._

Christian could remember the morning it had happened very clearly. Elena had been becoming unhinged for months before. The salons hadn't been doing well, bleeding money left and right. Christian had tried to help, but upon realizing Elena had been embezzling, using the salons for her own personal spending account, he had cut ties and threatened legal action.

It had of course pissed her off. She had stormed into his office, screaming in a fit of rage. Christian had remained calm; it didn't matter because it was already done.

It was then that she had threatened to tell their secret.

_"You would never. Did you forget that _you_ a grown woman, had seduced a _child?_" _Christian had spat at her.

_"I have nothing else to lose. You have EVERYTHING to_ lose."

He hadn't taken her words seriously and, that evening, he realized that he should have.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Two weeks had passed since Elliot had returned home, and Christian was surprised at how normal things felt. Just as he had told Anastasia, he had moved into his guest room. While not as spacious as the main bedroom, it was comfortable and quaint. The townhouse felt quieter than it had, with Kate having returned home and Elliot gone.

Jack still hadn't popped up, but Christian knew he would in time. People like that never stayed in the shadows for long; Elena was evidence of that.

Christian glanced at his watch.

**8:57 am**

The majority of his students were already seated in his classroom, dressed more warmly as a result of the November Massachusetts air. Anastasia sat a few rows up and Christian watched as Jose Rodriguez once again found his way to a seat next to her, as he had been weekly, causing jealousy to linger in the pit of his stomach.

_Not here, _he thought to himself.

"Good morning class." He began, standing up and leaning against his desk.

"Good morning Professor Grey," The class said in unison. Christian couldn't help but notice the row of female students in the front drew out the greeting a little too much.

"Test results are in from last week. I'm glad to say that our average was well above the last test. And so, as promised - you may all take the rest of this hour and go do... whatever you'd like."

Cheers erupted, and Christian let out a small laugh, before it was cut short by the sight of Jose putting an arm around Anastasia in excitement. He could see her discomfort. He went to step forward, momentarily forgetting his setting before he remembered himself.

* * *

Christian sat in his office, his fingertips moving quickly on his laptop. The lesson plans for the rest of the semester were close to being complete. He felt accomplished, much like he used to feel when he'd finish closing the deal on a new company.

He broke from his concentration upon hearing a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said lightly and was surprised to see a vaguely familiar looking red head standing there with a pile of paper in her hands.

"Good afternoon Professor Grey. I just wanted to quickly introduce myself. I'm the new TA for the department." She said softly.

Christian stared at her for a moment and raised his eyebrow. He was used to that kind of look from women, although it hadn't happened in years. At GEH, it was the look he received from almost every woman looking to do business with him. They'd all bite their lip after speaking with him, leaning against the door trying to appear as 'sultry' as they could.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Christian replied and in response she let out a soft giggle.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. It's Natasha."

"Well, welcome to the department Natasha."

His gaze shifted back to his computer, fingers swiftly moving once again. It wasn't until a minute later that he glanced up and realized she was still standing there.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" He asked, confusion setting in.

"I should be asking _you _that."

Christian cleared his throat. "I'm good for now."

"Well, if you need _anything... _Sir, here's my number."

And like he was in high school again, she placed a small slip of paper on his desk. While he wanted to shout at her to leave his office, he remained stunned at her brazen behavior as she walked away. Immediately he grabbed the number, ripping it and throwing it in the trash.

Encounters like that weren't new to him, only new to this setting. And while Anastasia had confirmed that many female students were quick to flirt with him, he suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and guilty.

* * *

"What a day," Christian unlocked the door of his townhouse before walking in, the alluring smell of something Italian alienating his senses.

He could hear music playing from the kitchen, followed by the giggling of little Teddy. How this had become his life, he was unsure. There had been a time where the thought of something so domesticated made him sick. Now here he was, feeling excitement about seeing the beautiful brunette he knew was cooking in his kitchen.

Christian had reluctantly agreed to let her help around the townhouse as part of her 'payment' for staying there. He had insisted it wasn't necessary, but he couldn't deny that it was nice coming home to a meal every couple of days when she didn't have class.

_Class_.

He momentarily thought about his other student's arm going around her, and then immediately felt guilty about the new teacher's assistant giving him her number.

Shaking his head, he finally walked into the kitchen where she stood in a pair of lounging shorts and a t-shirt. She stood facing the stove, stirring something that smelled delicious. Teddy sat at the table, a coloring book in front of him. Christian vaguely wondered at what age children started coloring in the lines.

"Mr. Christian!" Teddy squealed the minute he noticed him. He pointed with a crayon before getting back to his coloring.

"Hi Teddy." Christian said before leaning against the counter next to where Anastasia was turning around to face him.

"Well, hello. I didn't even hear you come in." She said softly.

He glanced at Teddy to make sure he was engrossed in his coloring before he leaned toward her, his lips pushing against hers. The kiss was quick, as Christian felt it was best to avoid any questions that Teddy might have had. It wasn't his place to explain their relationship to her son.

"Hi," Christian said lightly. "How was your day?"

"Well," she began, turning to begin grabbing plates.

Christian took note and grabbed them himself to begin setting the table. It felt... _normal._

She smiled at him, "Thank you. My first class was let out early... so, I had enough time to do some last-minute studying for my next class and I think I did well on my test. Crazy to think there's only a few more weeks until midterms."

"Tell me about it. The time has flown by."

* * *

**_Ten Years_ _Prior_**

Christian sat at the marble white counter, staring at the perfect place setting in front of him. A bowl had been placed there with a stew that he was sure Mrs. Jones had been working on all day. His glass of wine had already been poured, a red to compliment the food.

His previous interaction with his brother was still in his mind, the words stinging more and more as he sat alone.

_Alone_. Always alone.

He momentarily wished that Mrs. Jones had stuck around to chat for a few moments, but per his instructions, she had retired to her quarters while he ate.

_Alone._

His home was becoming a prison. He had felt it every day since the news had come out. A part of him had wished he could speak with his parents to let them know how he felt, but the shame was too great.

His mother, the woman that had adopted a starving four year old boy and taken him in as one of her own, had to find out through the media that the same boy grew up sleeping with her best friend.

They had stopped trying to call him, but in the beginning his phone wouldn't stop ringing. It was almost as bad as the reporters who had been camped outside of GEH for the entire first month.

A few stragglers still sat outside, waiting for the rare moment that Christian would walk outside of the front door.

He took a bite of the stew.

_Delicious as usual,_ he thought, before vaguely wondering how she had made it and if he'd be able to do the same.

"Hello _Christian._"

And he turned, seeing the last person he had expected to see with a gun pointed straight at him.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Christian placed the last dish into the dishwasher before admiring the completely cleaned kitchen. Doing these tasks on his own gave him a feeling of accomplishment that was hard to explain, especially after how his life had been.

The kitchen was empty. Ana had left to give Teddy a bath and put him to bed.

He took the moment to stare around the kitchen. As usual, it was a stark comparison to the white marble counter tops and space age appliances he had once had. Now though, it was even more different. A box that Christian had designated 'Teddy's art supplies' sat in the corner, full of crayons and paper.

Technically there was less than two weeks until their 'agreement' would be over. Anastasia had been adamant she would only stay with him for a month, while Christian had insisted the timing didn't matter to him. The thought of his home being empty again saddened him.

"Am I interrupting?" Anastasia stepped into the kitchen, smiling at him. He waited for her to walk up to him before he grasped her by the waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Not at all."

He pulled her closer, attacking her lips with his own. His hand moved up her body, cupping the side of her face. She let out a sigh into his mouth and he took the opportunity to let his tongue lightly slide against her own. After a final kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked breathlessly. "It seems like something is on your mind."

Christian suddenly had the urge to tell her everything. The very idea of it was so freeing that it helped to form his next decision. "Come, sit on the couch with me. I want to talk to you about a few things."

* * *

"How did it go?!"

Jack Hyde couldn't hide his excitement as Natasha walked through the door.

Empty beer bottles sat next to him, as well as a bottle of Makers Mark, almost completely drained. The photos of Anastasia and her _Professor_ had been printed out, skewed about on the table. The sight of that man kissing her had sent him into a fit of rage, sending his fist flying through one of the walls.

"I introduced myself. He didn't seem very interested. Why am I doing this again?" The redhead replied, sitting down on the couch and pouting.

"Just keep pushing. I'm getting my fucking money back by whatever means necessary." He grabbed the Makers Mark bottle, downing the rest of it. "He thinks he can take what's mine? I'll fucking show him."

"


	11. Chapter 11

**Lessons Learned**

_Chapter Eleven: The Truth_

_'__I want to talk to you about a few things'. _

Anastasia sat on the smaller couch with a feeling of unease washing over her. Had she become too comfortable in their routine? Things had become so _normal_ since Elliot had returned home. The only odd thing to her was their lack of intimacy since their first time, but she didn't feel comfortable bringing it up in case there had been any feeling of regret with him. Other than that, things had seemed so domesticated. Of course, their student-teacher relationship was making things difficult and increasingly more uncomfortable, but she kept reminding herself the class would be over soon.

Was he finally tired of the ever-looming threat of Jack on the horizon? Though he had remained quiet, she was sure it wouldn't be the end of hearing from him. Jack was a persistent man, but he was also cold and calculating.

She wondered then if he was finally tired of having a toddler in his home. Teddy was an incredibly well-behaved little boy, but he was still a toddler and sometimes still had little fits. Overall though, Christian seemed to enjoy having Teddy around.

Christian looked just as nervous as her. He was repeatedly rubbing at his face, pushing his fingers through his copper hair, and taking deep breaths.

Her insecurities getting the best of her, she finally blurted out, "What's going on Christian? You're killing me over here."

He looked up at her, his nervous look replaced with an incredulous one. "I'm sorry, I just realized that this might have seemed it was going in a different direction. I want to tell you a few things about my past... and I'm nervous to tell you, because they're big things. But I want things to also work out with you in the future, and I don't think that can happen without being honest with you."

"Being honest? Have you been lying to me about something?"

"I've been lying to everyone about something. Everyone here anyways. Ana, I _do_ still own Grey Enterprises. Part of it anyways, and for the last nine years or so, my partner has mostly been running things with some input from me occasionally."

* * *

The situation was complicated, but Ros had been quick to do whatever she could to help him so many years ago. Plus, it meant she ran it most of the time and it had been a major pay increase of her. While Christian was still able to make decisions for the company if he chose to, it had been easier to walk away for the most part. He had sold his material items, such as his plane and his boat. And Escala was a place that he never wanted to set foot in again due to its sordid past.

"So why become a teacher?" She asked, her confusion at the conversation evident.

"I told you before, it was safe. And what I did was... dangerous."

"You told me before it almost killed you."

Christian took a deep breath and stood. He quickly checked over his shoulder to make sure Teddy hadn't quietly made his way to the stairs. After making sure it was clear, his fingers moved to his pants that he began to undo. He could see her confusion as he pulled them down to his knees before he watched her facial expression be overtaken with understanding.

* * *

Anastasia knew what she was looking at immediately because her 'step' father Ray had one of his own. Someone had shot Christian, and judging by the area and size of the wound, it could have likely been fatal. She lifted a hand, touching the ridges of the scar before looking up at him.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, suddenly feeling protective of the man that had spent weeks protecting her.

He pulled his jeans back up, zipping them before sitting back to next to her.

"That's where it gets... complicated. A former person I was in business with shot me... I believe she was trying to actually kill me, but my head of security came in. She had somehow gotten into my apartment and," He motioned again to his leg.

"Business gone bad I'm assuming?"

"Something like that. I ended ties with her when I found out she had been embezzling from the business I had owned with her. I was always a no-nonsense businessman, and so after my advisors informed me of her activity, I immediately got my lawyers involved. I didn't think about the potential consequences."

"Well, I doubt you would have thought that would be the result."

"It wasn't. Initially." Christian took a deep breath again. "Ana, that partner and I had begun sleeping together when I was 15."

Anastasia shifted in her seat, unsure of where the conversation was going. "So, scorn girlfriend as well?"

"Not exactly." His face went back in his hands. "She was 30 when we began sleeping together. It ended when I was in my early 20's..."

"Oh."

Ana took her own deep breath, unsure of how to respond. He had been a victim, at the young age of fifteen. Her heart broke at how hard it must have been for him to tell this story. "Christian, you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."

"No... no I need to do this. She had initially given me the startup money for Grey Enterprises, but after I had paid it back, tenfold, I didn't want to be taken advantage of anymore. She controlled every aspect of my life. And when I ended the business ties, she threatened to expose our relationship. And she did."

"Oh no,"

"And everyone found out... including my mother, who was her best friend."

"What?! Did she... did she ever get in trouble?"

"She's been in prison for the past nine years. That day I received that call that made me so upset? I found out she's up for parole, and I have to travel back to Seattle to make sure she can't get out."

Anastasia paused; her mouth slightly agape as she mentally digested the words he was telling her. After a moment she collected herself and cleared her throat, "I'll admit. This is not... what I was thinking you'd be telling me."

"Do I disgust you?"

* * *

_I disgust myself_, he thought.

He wondered if he had ruined whatever they were forming by his admission. But while he felt disgusted with himself for even having to admit such a thing, he also felt a weight lifting off his chest. She had been the first person that hadn't been directly involved in his life at the time that he had told.

Christian knew he would need to one day tell her the nature of his and Elena's relationship, and his relationships that followed, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. And frankly after how Jack had treated her, he didn't want her to look at him like they were similar.

He slowly glanced up at her, surprised to find that her expression was not one of pity, but one of caring and understanding.

"Do you disgust me? Of course not. Christian, that's... a lot to digest, I won't lie. You've been through a lot, and there's a lot of questions I have, but I'm not sure right now is the time to ask them. That must have taken a lot to tell me all of this. Thank you."

Christian felt that weight lift completely off him and he let out a breath of relief. In a moment of vulnerability, and one that was unlike him, he moved toward her and embraced her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you."

* * *

Anastasia glanced at the clock next to Christians bed in his guest room.

**11:07 pm **

She knew she'd need to go lay with Teddy soon. Every night he'd wake up for a few minutes, looking around until he found her. He'd then fall back to sleep soundly until the morning. Now though, Ana didn't want to move. She lay in Christians bed with him, her head on his chest while his fingers stroked her arm. After what seemed like such an emotional talk with him, he had asked her to lay with him.

Though she was surprised by his request, she immediately accepted. They had been silent for the most part and when she looked up at him, his eyes were closed. She momentarily wondered if he was sleeping before he peeked down at her.

"Go on. I know you want to ask me something," he finally said.

She sat up on her knees. "Do you miss it?" She asked.

"Do I miss what? Being rich?" He sat up on his elbows and let out a small laugh. "Everything I told you, and that's what you're asking me?"

"I didn't want to pry on the... other subjects."

He let out another laugh and laid back down, putting his arm behind his head.

He continued, "Yes. I do. And no, I don't. I miss... the power. But I don't miss the dependence. Live was... all planned out, every day. My food was cooked, my house cleaned. I did nothing, but business. It was lonely." He turned his head to look at her. "When I grew up, before I was with my adoptive parents, we had no money."

"That's right, you had mentioned that." Anastasia lay back down on him, snuggling into the crook of his arm again.

"So when I finally _did_ have money, I acted like it. I still do have money - like I said, I still own part of the business. I just realized I don't need a housekeeper, or someone driving me around..."

"You were humbled."

"Exactly."

Anastasia began to let her fingertips drag across his stomach. "I think it's admirable that you took such a trying time and turned it into bettering yourself. Like I said, I still have a lot of questions... but don't ever think you could disgust me. I revere you."

* * *

Christian felt in awe of her, though her fingers on his bare skin were beginning to awaken other feelings.

"Ana, don't." He said quietly, as her hand began to move lower.

Her hand immediately halted, and she sat up on her knees once again, a frown on her face.

"Okay, did you regret having sex with me Christian? You said you didn't the day after but we... we haven't..." Anastasia said, thoroughly looking hurt in her features.

"What?! No!" He sat up on his elbows once more, "It's just... Teddy's been here."

"_And?_"

"And I don't... I don't know, he's a kid... and..." Christian suddenly felt stupid as he said the words, but he wasn't sure how having a kid around worked.

Anastasia scooted closer to him, "Christian. He's sleeping. It's not like he's downstairs trying to boil water on the stove. Adults can still have sex even if there is a kid in the house. I'm sure your parents did."

"Gross."

"You're so silly. I thought you honestly just... maybe didn't enjoy it, or... I don't know."

Christian immediately readjusted himself, crawling toward her until she gave, and he finally lay on top of her.

* * *

Anastasia hooked one of her legs around his own at his lips crashed against hers. His hand immediately moved to the hem of her shirt, fingers sliding beneath the fabric to lightly move along her skin. It made her shiver.

She hadn't been expected his immediate response, but as she felt his growing bulge in between his legs, she was glad. Since their first-time having sex, she had been left wanting so much more. She could see now that he had felt the same.

His lips trailed down her neck, teeth nipping at the skin there as he ground his hips down into hers. She let out a soft moan, the mixture of pleasure and pain exquisite.

"You like that?" He growled next to her, and she responded by pushing her hips back up into his.

She felt herself getting lost in the moment, until a little voice came from the hallway.

"Mommy!"

Christian let out a small laugh against her skin, pushing himself off her and giving her the biggest _I told you so _face she'd ever seen.

* * *

**7:08 am **

Christian leaned back against the granite counter top as he enjoyed a fresh cup of coffee in his favorite mug. The townhouse was quiet; Anastasia and Teddy were both still asleep. He could admit to himself that while he enjoyed being around them, it was nice to have a moment alone.

He stood and thought about the night before. Telling Ana everything, or mostly everything, had been freeing. But he knew there would eventually be more to tell her if they progressed. The thought of having to have that conversation with her pained him.

How could he ever possibly explain the world of BDSM to a woman that had been abused by a boyfriend? Would she see that it wasn't actually meant to be violent, but enjoyable for both parties? His mind momentarily slipped back to his days of having submissive's and shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts. Christian didn't miss that world, and while he was open to the possibility of 'playing' per say in the bedroom, he would never have another submissive again.

His phone pinged, breaking him of his thoughts. A quick glance told him it was an e-mail to his school account and so he opened it, expecting to see a student explaining they'd be missing class.

_From: Natasha Sanford_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Nice to meet you, coffee maybe? _

_Message: Professor Grey. I hope this email doesn't come off as inappropriate, but I found it in the directory. I thought maybe since i'll be helping you out we could get some coffee and get to know each other a little better? _

_xoxo_

_Natasha_

Christian raised an eyebrow at the closing part of the email, especially after her comment about the appropriateness of the email. He had never involved himself much with the help of TA's. It had been simpler to do things himself rather than teach someone how to do something, and wait the extra time.

He immediately hit the delete button.

* * *

Anastasia couldn't focus on the lesson her teacher was presenting. Her mind was racing with everything that Christian had told her.

He wasn't just a teacher; he was still a very successful businessman. That meant nothing to her, but what really continued to play over and over in her head was how someone could take advantage of him at such a young age and try to kill him later on in life.

The image of the bullet wound was seared into her brain and the thought of someone trying to hurt him had her clenching her fists. Since that night of the Halloween party, Christian had done nothing but make sure that she was safe. Now that he would have to return to Seattle and relive those memories, she wondered if she'd be able to do the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. To make up for it, there's some mature moments in this chapter :)**

* * *

**_Ten Years Prior_**

"Hello _Christian._"

Christian turned his head and dropped his spoon as his brain processed the scene before him. Elena Lincoln stood with a handgun pointed directly at him, a frown etched into her plastic face; she looked grotesque.

"Elena." Christian said lightly, "How did you get in here?"

Christian stood slowly, his hands raising to show that he meant no harm. She'd have known he wouldn't have been armed. Christian had never believed in carrying a weapon. It was one of the reasons he had hired security; he wondered where they were at the moment, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

"Does it matter? I'm here. I thought we could... talk. _Sit back down._" She barked the last demand at him.

He sat, before resting his hands on his legs. The hammering in his chest continued to get worse; he could feel it in his ears, the blood rushing through his body.

"Of course," Christian cleared his throat. "Let's talk."

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Thanksgiving was quickly approaching which was a stark reminder that the semester would be ending in only a matter of weeks. While it was an exciting prospect for the relationship forming between Christian and Ana, it also meant that Christian would be spending weeks trying to help students like Anastasia cram for finals.

Another thing it meant was that the court date to face Elena was coming closer and closer.

The holiday had never held significance for Christian, in part because he had spent it alone since he had moved from Seattle. The agreement with him any had been that Thanksgiving would be spent in Seattle, while Christmas would be spent closer to Christian.

This year however, he wondered how the holiday would be spent. While Anastasia had made it clear initially she wouldn't stay longer than a month, Christian was beginning to think that argument would be falling flat. He had at least offered the idea of staying until the end of the semester so she wouldn't be focusing on Teddy, moving and her tests.

She had been slightly reluctant to accept, but finally had. His happiness with it was fleeting though each time he saw her in his classroom. On one hand, there was a part of him that felt compelled to further his relationship with her and make it official. On the other hand, seeing her in the classroom setting reminded him how dangerous the game they were playing was.

Although he could rarely be found there, Christian was currently standing in the break room waiting for a cup of coffee to brew. It had been a long day of going over study guides with his classes and it had been draining. The coffee finally finished brewing, the aroma filling the air of the room. He found it comforting.

He vaguely wondered if Anastasia would want to travel to Seattle with him for the trial, of course with Teddy as well.

"Hello Professor," His thoughts were cut short as the TA walked into the break room.

_What was her name again? Oh right, Natasha._

"Hello," He said politely, lifting his coffee cup to leave.

"Oh, don't leave on my account. I was just getting some coffee. Between studying for finals and helping out, it's _exhausting._"

Christian quickly moved as she came into his space, reaching to grab a cup. He wondered about who was enforcing the dress code in the department; her skirt that she wore in the cold November weather was too short and her top was too tight.

Unsure of what to say, he cleared his throat. "Well, have a nice day."

"Professor, _Sir... _did I do something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow at the inflection on the 'sir'. He felt uncomfortable around her once again.

"No," He replied simply. "I have work I need to get done."

And as he began to turn to walk out of the room, she quickly stepped in front of him, leaning against the countertop. "But I could help you. That's my job... I'm starting to think you don't like me, _sir._ You didn't respond to my email." Her voice dropped to a sultry tone.

Alarms began going off in Christians head. He quickly sidestepped her and walked out of the room with no further response, eager to get back to his office.

* * *

Finally seated back in his office, Christian dropped his head in his hands as he took a deep shuddering breath. It wasn't that he felt attracted or drawn to her. She felt dangerous and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Why had she kept calling him Sir? Was he thinking too much into it? He had noticed the slight emphasis on the word each time she had spoken it. It rattled him and in that moment he knew he needed to keep his distance from her.

A soft knock on the door broke him from his thoughts and he immediately barked a, "What?!"

His quick mood change reminded him of his 'GEH' days and as quickly as it came, it left, especially when he saw Anastasia walk into his room.

Though he had seen her in the morning before he left for class, he felt knocked away by her sheer beauty. She was dressed simply, as she normally was, with a pair of jeans and black V-neck, a grey sweater hanging over her shoulders. She didn't need to dress up; her beauty didn't need to be accentuated by material items. It was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No... no. How can I help you Miss Steele?"

* * *

Hearing Christian address her so professionally had her frowning. She had obviously understood the reasoning for it, but it was another reminder of the complications in their relationship.

She stood uncomfortably for a moment, tucking a stray brown strand behind her ear. After a moment, she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Professor. You left this in your room."

She held up a small USB that she had found sitting on the desk once class had been over.

"Thank you Miss Steele. It probably would have been difficult to have my next class without it."

"You're welcome. Okay, well... have a good day."

In a moment of vulnerability, she took a glance back at him. He gave her a small smile before looking down at his work once again.

"Have a good evening."

Anastasia took a deep breath and turned, almost immediately running into a redheaded woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

While Anastasia wasn't a judgmental person, she found the attire of the woman in front of her confusing. In the middle of November, she wore a short skirt paired with a top that showed more cleavage than the school normally allowed. The woman stared at her open mouthed until she realized herself.

"It's okay. I was just coming to visit Professor Grey."

Without another word, Anastasia stepped out of the way and the woman stepped into Christian's office, shutting the door, and leaving her feeling a way she couldn't quite place.

* * *

**7:05** **pm**

Christian had spent much longer than he had planned in his office working. Much of the other staff had left, leaving him alone in his office and alone with his thoughts.

Anastasia visiting had been a surprise, though he felt they 'played' it off well. It was moments like those where he longed for the semester to be over. He had never been one for relationships, but since knowing her, he wondered how things would feel if it were normal.

Would she visit him at work still? At least then he wouldn't have to fidget and feel nervous whenever they were on campus together. He felt grateful for the end of the semester approaching; each day in his classroom was another day he felt overwhelmed with emotions toward her, especially watching the attention the other male students were giving her.

The cool air broke him of his thoughts as he stepped out of his car. The lights in his townhouse were on. He wondered vaguely for a moment what Anastasia had cooked and found himself longing for the moment he was inside, and they didn't have to hide.

The moment he walked in he was hit with the wonderful aroma of what smelled like a roast beef from the kitchen. Had she picked it up, or was it something he had bought before? Christian chuckled, the fact that he was getting used to someone cooking for him again not escaping him.

"Well hello," He said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Anastasia stood in front of the stove, covering one of the many pans she had on the lit burners. Her brown hair had been tied back into a messy bun and she had changed from her 'school' clothes into a pair of yoga pants and what looked like one of his t-shirts.

She quickly turned at the sound of his voice, letting out a small gasp. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I'm so late... where's Teddy?" He questioned as he noticed the lack of company in the room.

"He's actually with Kate. I asked her to take him for the night. I thought maybe we could talk, spend some time together... alone?"

* * *

The moment the redhead had shut the door to Christian's office, Ana immediately felt jealousy surging throughout her.

_Was she his student? Was it something more_?

Throughout the day she was unable to shake a feeling of unease. Determined to talk with him more about it, she had contacted Kate to watch Teddy; she had immediately obliged.

"Alone?" He repeated before dazzling her with that panty dropping smile. He dropped his bag and approached her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I'd love alone time with you."

_Who was that girl?_

* * *

Their dinner was filled with mundane chit chat; questions that went back and forth about one another's day as well as Anastasia's other classes. Once finished and cleaned up, they sat across from one another on his sofa, each with a glass of wine in their hand.

"I'm sorry for dropping by earlier." She finally said.

"Oh, I appreciate it. It would have been difficult to finish my plans without that USB. I must not have been thinking straight in the morning."

"Christian, can I ask you a question without sounding like a jealous little schoolgirl?"

He chuckled at her word usage. "Okay, but perhaps next time, don't word that so..." He held his hand out to motion to a word he couldn't quite place.

"Who was that girl that came in after me?"

She felt immediately relief seeing his face change from happy to disgust.

"She's the departments new TA... Natasha."

_"Natasha..." _Anastasia repeated and she felt the jealousy bubbling within her stomach once again.

"I'm not going to lie to you Anastasia, she makes me nervous. She's been... pushy. In a way that I haven't experienced since being at Grey Enterprises..."

"How so?" Ana curled her legs beneath her and sipped from her wine glass.

"She's been bothersome. Much like the situation earlier, she's just... it almost seems like she's trying to push me into something."

"Should I be worried?"

Christian quickly placed his glass down and leaned toward her, raising his eyebrows. "Really? Of course not. Anastasia, I've told you this... this isn't something I do. I'm a professor, she's a..." He paused, watching her incredulous look. "This is different." He paused and reaching out, his thumb stroking against her cheek. "You have to know what you do to me Ana."

Anastasia took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand.

* * *

**_Earlier in the_**** _Day_**

"Natasha." Christian began as the teacher's assistant walked into his office once more. "I prefer to work with my door open."

She exaggerated the swing of her hips as she walked toward him, and he felt horribly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Sir. I was about to head out and just wanted to see..." She sat on the edge of his desk. "If you needed... anything."

"As I stated before Natasha, no. I don't."

The alarms began ringing in his head and he immediately snapped his laptop shut.

"It's actually time for me to go." Christian said, "I will let you know if I need anything."

He stood and quickly grabbed his belongings, taking one last look at Natasha pouting before he opened the door and left the room.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Christian let his thumb run across her lower lip. He raised an eyebrow as she opened her eyes to stare at him, nipping at the pad of his finger.

"So, Teddy's gone for the night?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"Yes," Ana replied breathlessly.

He pulled her face toward him and pressed his lips against hers. Even still after the time since they had first kissed, it surprised him how soft her lips were and how easily they molded together. She immediately opened her lips, allowing his tongue to come out and play with hers.

Wordlessly, she leaned back into the sofa and he followed suit, positioning himself comfortably between her legs. She felt good beneath him and though they had only been together once, he craved the feeling of her body beneath him. Though he was nervous about Natasha, he didn't want her to be. He wanted her to know that he only had eyes for her.

The longer he lay on top of her kissing her, the harder he was becoming in response to the dampness between her legs; their kissing was becoming needier.

"Christian", she whispered as he removed his lips from her own.

He trailed his lips down her neck, his teeth coming out to nip the skin. "Take off your clothes Anastasia," he lightly commanded as he moved off of her.

Her breathing had quickened, but he was delighted to see that she didn't hesitate after hearing his request.

She shimmied out of her yoga pants and quickly pulled her t-shirt off. Christian got on his knees on the floor, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her toward him. His eyes racked over her body, taking in the black lace that covered her breasts and bottom half.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful." Christian growled.

* * *

His demand of her to take off her clothes was so direct. She could feel her panties immediately flooding with moisture at his request and she didn't waste any time. Once in her panties and bra, he grabbed her at the waist, pulling her to the edge of the couch, surprising her when he got onto his knees in front of her.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful." He had said, and she didn't want to - couldn't, in fact - wait any longer.

She wanted him; no, she _needed_ him.

She reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over her his head.

"Wait," He commanded as she tried to reach for his jeans. "Lean back."

Anastasia did as he said, sitting on the couch and leaning back. He grabbed the hem of her panties and she lifted her hips as he pulled them off.

"So beautiful," He murmured, and her head fell back as his finger ran the length of her slit.

"Christian, please..." She moaned, looking down at him.

He grinned before using his arms to spread her legs further, leaving her feeling exposed. For a moment he did nothing, but just when she was about to speak, his tongue came out, flicking against her clit.

* * *

She tasted amazing and while he was ready for her to come and ready to bury himself within her, he took his time. His hand slid up her body, grabbing one of her breasts and pulling it from the lacy bra. His fingertips pinched at her nipples while his mouth continued to work between her legs. Back and forth he'd go, sucking to flicking and everything in between. Her moans filled his living room, and he could feel her body tensing beneath him.

"Christian, I'm... I'm going - _oh my god!_"

And she came, her body convulsing on the couch. One more lick and he stood, grabbing her, and easily picking her up.

"What are you doing?" She said with a small giggle, her arm wrapping around his neck as he carried her bridal style up the stairs.

"I'd much rather fuck you on my bed, than on my couch."

* * *

His words had her dripping with moisture once again. They were heady and thick with promise, and while she was still relaxed from her orgasm, she wanted more; she wanted to feel him inside of her again.

Christian placed her gently on his bed, before undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor with his boxer briefs. His erection was impressive, even more so than the first time now that she had the chance to admire him. He disappeared into the closet, coming back with a foil packet and once again her heart rate began to rise with anticipation.

He crawled over her, almost like a cat on the prowl, nipping and licking at her skin as he made his way up. She was on fire, each touch another ignition of the flame. With a gasp, she suddenly felt him push into her and her head fell back, her mouth opening in ecstasy.

"I'm sorry -" He grunted, "Was that too rough?"

"No! More.. _please._" She begged, his hips beginning a relentless pace of thrusting.

Their first time had been tender, loving even, but this time? Their need for one another was palatable, their moans and grunts filling the room.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." Christian groaned. He re-positioned himself, grabbing at her hips as he sat up.

His thrusts became harder, his head falling back, and the sight was enough to begin pushing Anastasia over the edge. She felt the desire in her lower belly start to overtake her, and the moment his hand went down between them, his thumb making circles on her clit, she was done. With a cry leaving her lips, she felt herself explode into a million pieces, the pleasure overtaking her in waves.

* * *

"More of that please," Anastasia finally said after Christian returned from the bathroom. She lay under the blankets, still breathing heavily from their tryst.

He crawled into the bed with her, still fully nude and grinned. "I felt like I needed to redeem myself from our first time."

"What? Why?"

"I'm very good at fucking Anastasia, but you sent me over the edge, and I lost control our first time." He leaned down, kissing at the top of her breasts.

She sighed, her eyes closing. "You talk very inappropriately for a -" She paused and followed it with a laugh, "Never mind. We're not talking about that while we're in bed together."

"I appreciate that." He finally lay on his back and she curled up at his side.

They were quiet for what seemed like forever, until he finally spoke, the question surprising her.

"Anastasia, would you and Teddy like to join me in Seattle for Christmas?"


End file.
